Mr Cartoon Presents A Cartoon Party
by mr cartoon
Summary: What Happens When 4 People Get Transported To An Unknown & Find Out There Gonna Be Part Of A Cartoon Party, With Chris McLean Around Who Knowns What Kind Of Surprises & Events Are In Store In This Wacky Game To Become The Superstar.
1. Prolouge: Introductions & Rules

Mr Cartoon Presents A Cartoon Party

Prolouge: Introductions & Rules 

[Quick Note - This Is It Folks My Very 1st Mario Party Parody, Get Ready To See Some Fun & Mayham To Determine Who Will Be The Superstar.. Just Like Before I Only Own My OC's That's All]

[The Story Begins With A Shot Of The Solar System As We Zoom Past Many Different Planets Until Finally Coming In Towards Earth, Then The Screen Zooms Down & Immediantly Lands In An Unknown Area Where it Was All Quiet Until A Portal Opens Up From Out Of Nowhere A Dog With Brown Fur Named Dukey Pops Out & Makes A Rough Landing On His Butt]

Dukey - OW, My Butt... Say Where The Heck Am I, Last Thing I Remember I Was At Home Minding My Own Business, I'd Better Get To The Bottom of This

[But Before Dukey Could Get To The Bottom The Portal Opens Up From Above Him Then A Woman With Tall Blue Hair, Has Yellow Skin, Wearing A Red Necklace, Red Shoes, & A Green Dress Named Marge Simpson Pops Out & Falls Straight Onto Dukey]

Marge Simpson - What In The, This Place Dosen't Look Like Springfield To Me

Dukey - [Groans]

[Marge Looks Down & Sees She's Sitting On Dukey]

Marge Simpson - Oh My Gosh, I'm So Sorry

[Marge Gets Up & Helps Dukey Up As Well]

Marge Simpson - You Poor Thing, Are You All Right

Dukey - Yeah.. I Think So

[Just Then Marge Lets Out A Scream & Takes A Few Steps Back]

Marge Simpson - ..You, You Talked

Dukey - Uuh Yeah, I'm A Talking Dog

Marge Simpson - Talking Dog

Dukey - That's Right

Marge Simpson - Wow.. Amazing, How Are You Able To Talk In Perfect English

Dukey - It's Kind Of A Long Story, You See

[Before Dukey Could Explain Another Portal Opens Up Behind Him]

Marge Simpson - Talking Dog Behind You 

Dukey - Well Actually That's Not My Name, My Name Is

[Just Then Something Pops Out Of The Portal & Knocks Dukey To The Ground] 

Dukey - What The Heck Was That

Marge Simpson - I Don't Know It Went By So Fast I Had No Time To Identify It

[Marge & Dukey Run Over To The Thing That Popped Out Of The Portal & Upon Arriving They See It Was A Boy With Light Green Hair, Wearing A Sleevless Blue Shirt On The Inside, & A White Unbuttoned Shirt On The Outside, White Shorts, Wristbands, & Blue/White Shoes]

Marge Simpson - Why It's A Boy

Dukey - I Guess That Answer's That

[The Boy Starts To Groan As He Starts To Get To His Feet]

? - Wh-Where Am I, & Why Do I Have A Strange Feeling I'm Not Alone 

Marge Simpson - Of Course Your Not Alone

[The Boy Turns To See Marge & Dukey Behind Him]

? - Hang On Don't Tell Me, You Guys Ended Up Here The Same Way I Did

Marge Simpson - You Guessed It, My Name's Marge What's Your Name

? - I'm Leo, A Kid From New Domino City, & I Plan To Become A Future Turbo Dueling Champion 

Dukey - Turbo Duels What's That

[Leo Startles For A Quick Second As He Turns To Dukey With Surprise Then She Turns To Marge]

Leo - Did That Dog Just Talk

Marge Simpson - Oh, Well... Uh..

Dukey - What Marge Is Trying To Say Is That I'm Actually A Kid With A Rare Hair-Disorder So I May Look Like A Dog But I'm Really Not, Right Marge

Marge Simpson - What Are.. 

[Dukey Covers Marge's Mouth Real Quick & Gives Her The Wink]

Marge Simpson - Right, The Rare Hair-Disorder I Forgot You Told Me That Yeah

Leo - Oh, Sorry About That, Hey I Almost Forgot What's Your Name

Marge Simpson - Leo's Right, You Never Did Tell Me Who You Were

Dukey - Since You Put It That Way I'll Tell You, My Name Is

[Again Before Dukey Could Introduce Himself The Portal Appears Yet Again]

Dukey - Oh Great, I Wonder What's Gonna Come Out Of There This Time

Leo - I Don't Know

[As The 3 Wait To See What'll Pop Up Of The Portal Some Music Began To Play In The Background]

Marge Simpson - Where's That Music Coming From 

Leo - LOOK

[The 3 Turn Their Heads To See Somebody Stepping Out Of The Portal & That Somebody Was A Man With White Hair, & Was Wearing A Blue Covered Robe, With A White Feathered Cape All Over His Body He Was The Nature Boy Ric Flair]

Ric Flair - Woooooo! 

Dukey - Who's That 

Marge Simpson - Wait A Sec, (Gasp) I Recognize That Face That's The Nature Boy Ric Flair

Leo - Ric What

Marge Simpson - Ric Flair, He's A 16 Time World Champion & A WWE Hall Of Famer This Man Is A Legend

[Ric Turns His Attention To Leo, Marge, & Dukey As He Begins Walk Towards Them]

Ric Flair - Well, Well, Well.. I See That You've Guys Been Transported Here As Well

Leo - Yeah

Marge Simpson - Mr Flair, This Is Quite An Honor To Meet Such A Legend Like Yourself

Ric Flair - Thank You Very Much, You Would Not Believe What It Took To Get Me To Legend Status Wooo!

Marge Simpson - (Giggles) I Know What You Mean, I'm Marge Simpson By The Way & These Two Behind Me Are Leo & Some Kid With A Rare-Hair Disorder

Ric Flair - Rare Hair-Disorder

[Ric Steps Up To Dukey & Takes A Close Look At Him]

Ric Flair - Say, What's Your Name Son

Dukey - Uhh, Dukey

Ric Flair - Dukey Huh, That's A Lot Of Hair On You, How Long Have You Had This Rare Hair-Disorder

Dukey - (Gulp) Well, That's Something.. Even I Can't Remember

Ric Flair - Good Enough, But Just Remember If You Need Some Help With That Hair You Come To The Nature Boy Wooooo! 

Dukey - R-riight

[Ric Walks Away From Dukey As Marge Walks Up To Him] 

Marge Simpson - So Dukey's Your Name Is It, That Sounds Like A Very Nice Name

Dukey - Really, Well Thanks... I Guess 

[Marge Then Decides To Give Dukey A Scratch On The Head Causing Dukey To Wag His Tail With Glee, Meanwhile Leo Walks Up To Ric Flair]

Leo - Hey Ric

Ric Flair - Yeah Leo, What's On Your Mind

Leo - You Have Any Idea What Were Doing Here

Ric Flair - You Got Me Kid, All I Know Is That I Saw A Portal & I Was Curious Where It Would Lead To, So I Stepped In & Wooo! Here I Am In An Unknown Area With You & Those Two

[Ric Points Over To Marge Who's Still Giving Dukey A Scratching On The Head] 

Leo - I Guess That Makes Sense, But We Still Don't Know What Were Even Doing Here In The 1st Place

? - Well, I'm Glad To See You Guys Showed Up

Ric Flair - HEY, Who Said That

? - Up Here

[Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey Look Up & See A Star Shaped Vehicle Hovering Down To Them & On That Craft Was A Man With Black Hair, A Dark Green Shirt, A Green Charm Tied Around His Neck, Long Pants, & Green/White Combo Shoes]

? - Hey Guys, How's It Hanging

Ric Flair - And Just Who In The, Woooo! Are You

? - Who Me, Hmm Well Let's See.. I'm Chris McLean

Marge Simpson - Chris McLean Huh, Now Why Does That Name Sound Fimiliar

[Chris Jumps Off The Craft & Confronts All 4 Of Them]

Chris McLean - I'm Pretty Sure Your All Wondering Why Your All Here Right

Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey - YEAH

Chris McLean - Well I'll Tell You, See I've Been Hearing Some Great From You Guys & I've Decided Hey What Would Happen If I Were To Gather These 4 & They Would Face Off In A Wacky Event I Had In Mine

Leo - What Kind Of Wacky Event

Chris McLean - Have Any Of You Guys Heard Of A Video Game Series Called Mario Party 

[Leo, Ric & Dukey Go Completly Silent As Marge Raises Her Hand In The Air]

Marge Simpson - I Have

Chris McLean - Good To Know, So Anywho.. Why I Asked You Guys That Is Exactly The Reason Why Your All Here, To Compete In My Very Own Version Of The Game, Where Instead It Will Be Called Cartoon Party

Dukey - Cartoon Party

Chris McLean - That's Right, & Trust Me Guys We're Going To Have A Lot Of Fun In This One, Cause We've Got Games, We've Got Surprises, & We've Got Stars To Give Away

Leo - Stars, I Think I'm Starting To Like This

Chris McLean - Aw, But It Gets Better, Cause At The End Of Our Game Whoever Wins Eill be Given The Proud Title Of The Supertsar & Recieve This

[Chris Digs Into His Pocket & Pulls Out A Big Trophy With A Star On The Top] 

Chris McLean - A Superstar's Own Trophy To Display For Your Friends, & Family.. You'll Be Famous

Ric Flair - Wooooo! Baby, Now Were Talking 

Leo - Did You Hear That Marge, There's A Trophy For The One Who's Named Superstar

Marge Simpson - You Mean It, WOW I Would Love To Have That Trophy

Chris McLean - So What Do You Say Guys, Want To Play

[All 4 Of Them Began To Think For A Few Moments Until]

Ric Flair - I'm In 

Leo - Me Too

Marge Simpson - So Am I

Dukey - Oh Why Not, It Could Be Fun 

Chris McLean - Ha Ha, I Guess That Settles It, Everyone Onto The Star Were Departing For Cartoon Party

[Chris Hops Back Onto The Star As Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey Walk Up To It]

Marge Simpson - Ladies First

Ric Flair - Be My Guest

[Marge Hops Onto The Star Following Her Was Ric, Then Leo & Finally Dukey]

Chris McLean - Now Everybody Hang On, & Whatever You Do Don't Fall Off

[Chris Goes To The Controls & Pushes The Go Button Causing The Star To Rise From The Ground]

Leo - Hey, Were Going Up

Chris McLean - Duh, This Is A Star Craft It's Suppose To Go Up.. But That's Nothing Compared To What I'm About To Do Next, Hang On To Something

[Chris Pulls A Lever Causing The Star To Shoot Like A Bullet As It Begins To Fly Through The Sky As Everyone Looks Down With Amazement]

Marge Simpson - Wow, It's So Beautiful To Look At The World Down There, It's Just Like Flying An Airplane

Leo - Only It's Not A Plane

Dukey - You Can Say That Again

[Ric Goes Over To One Of The Edge's Of The Star & Begins To Pose] 

Ric Flair - Wooooooo! Look At Me, I'm The King Of The World

[Just Then Ric Starts To Lose His Balance & Almosts Falls But Leo & Marge Grab A Hold Of Him & Pull Him Back Up Just In Time]

Ric Flair - Phew, Thanks A Lot

Leo - Sure Thing

[Just Then Chris Pulls Out His Horn & Honks It Really Loud Scaring Everybody] 

Chris McLean - Okay Guys Gather Around, It's Time To Learn How This Game Is Played

[Chris Pushes A Button Causing Four Chairs Appears As Everyone Takes Their Seats, Then Chris Sets Up A Projection Screen]

Dukey - What's With The Projection Screen 

Chris McLean - How Else Am I Suppose To Show You Guys What To Expect In The Game

[Chris Activates The Projection Screen & Grabs The Slides]

Chris McLean - Okay Guys, Here How This Game Is Gonna Work In Just A Few Moments Were Gonna Be Transported To A Game Board & From There You'll Be Countering Some Unique Locations.. But Before We Get To That Allow Me To Explain How To Move On The Board 

[Chris Grabs A Slide & Places It In The Slot Showing A 4 Sided Die On The Screen] 

Chris McLean - This Is A 4 Sided Die, But This Isn't Just An Ordinary Die, This Die Contains 10 Numbers Inside Flashing Around Every Split Second, Now To Determine What You Roll Your Gonna Be Hitting Them With Your Head & Pop The Number Out

Marge Simpson - Won't That Hurt

Chris McLean - Relax Marge, This Die Is Like A Bubble So You Won't Have To Worry About Hurting Yourself, Next I'll Explain The Different Kind Of Spaces 

[Chris Switches Slides As The Screen Now Shows A Blue Circle]

Chris McLean - This Is A Blue Space, You Land On That & You Win 3 Coins

Leo - Hey, That Sounds Pretty Cool

[Chris Switches Slides As The Screen Now Shows A Red Circle]

Chris McLean - This Is A Red Space & It's Kind Of The Opposite Of A Blue Space, You Land On It & You Lose 3 Coins

Ric Flair - 3 Coins, That's High Way Robbery

Chris McLean - Yeah I Know, But That's How The Game Works.. & Besides There's Other Spaces That Could Really Shake Up The Game

[Chris Switches Slides Again As The Screen Shows A Question Mark In The Circle]

Chris McLean - You See This Question Mark Inside That Circle, This Is Called A Happening Space

Dukey - What's A Happening Space

Chris McLean - Glad You Asked, If You Land On A Happening Space That Means Something Random Is About To Happen, Who Knows It Could Be Good Or It Could Be Bad You Never Know

[Chris Pulls Out The Slide & Places In Another One As the Screen Now Shows An Exclamation Point Inside The Circle] 

Chris McLean - Now This Next Space Has An Exclamation Point In The Circle, That's Known As A Chance Space.. You Land Here & You'll Have A Chance To Shake Things Up

[Chris Places In Another Slide With The Screen Now Showing A Money Bag Inside The Circle]

Chris McLean - The Next Space We Have Here Is Called A Bank Space

Leo - What The Heck's A Bank Space 

Chris McLean - Well You Know How You Choose To Go To A Bank & Store You Money In It, Well If You Pass This Bank Space You Have To Pay 5 Coins Before Continuing

Ric Flair - Well What's So Good About Having A Bank Space If You End Up Losing 5 Coins Every Time You Pass It Wooo! 

Chris McLean - Settle Down Nature Boy I Wasn't Finished Yet, Now That Was Only If You Pass That Space.. But If You Land On The Space Like On The Nose Then You Win All The Coins That Were Stored In The Bank 

Dukey - All Of The Coins

Chris McLean - That's Right Every Last One That Was Stored In That Bank Before, Moving Along

[Chris Switches Slides With The Screen Showing The Letter B In The Circle]

Chris McLean - This Letter B You See In That Circle Is What's Known As A Battle Space

Ric Flair - Like Wrestling 

Chris McLean - Not That Kind Of Battling, But I'll Explain A Little Bit More About That Space When Someone Lands On It, But For Now Let's Move On To The Main Villain Of The Game

[Chris Switches Slides Again & On The Screen Shows A Man With No Hair But A Long Curly Orange Mustache, Was Wearing A Red Lab Coat With Yellow Buttons On It, White Gloves, & Huge Pants/Shoes Combo]

Dukey - Who's That

Chris McLean - This My Friend Is An Evil Scientist Named Dr Eggman, I've Hired Him To Be The Bad Guy In Our Game, You Really Don't Want To Run Into Him Cause If You Do Who Knows What Kind Of Tricks He'll Have Up His Sleeves 

Marge Simpson - That's Good To Know, But How Will Know Where Dr Eggman Could Pop Up At

Chris McLean - Good Point, In order To Keep An Eye Out We've Set Up A Space Just For Him Called The Eggman Space, See For Yourself

[Chris Places Another Slide Into The Projector Showing The Eggman Symbol On The Screen]

Chris McLean - This Is The Eggman Space, So I Suggest You Keep A Sharp Eye On It Cause You Could End Up Running Into It By Mistake If Your Not Careful... Now Let's Move On To The Main Goal Of This Game

[Chris Places In Yet Another Slot With The Screen Now Showing A Star]

Marge Simpson - It's A Star

Chris McLean - Correct, This Is What You Guys Are Gonna Be Going After In This Game If You Reach It You Have To Pay 20 Coins In Order To Get It

Leo - That Dosen't Hard

Chris McLean - No It Dosen't But If You Don't Want To Buy A Star You Can Just Steal One Or Steal Some Coins From The Other Player With This Character

[Chris Moves To The Next Slide Showing A Orange Fox Wearing Both A Blue Bandana Over His Eyes & Blue Gloves]

Ric Flair - A Fox

Chris McLean - Not Just A Fox, He's Swiper The Fox.. You Run Into Him & He Can Help Steal Either Coins Or Stars From The Other Player & Give It To You

Leo - That's Awesome, It's Like I Always Say If You Can't Get Something You Want, Then Steal It

Chris McLean - Well For Coins.. Yeah Because He Can Steal Those For Free, But For Stars You Have To Pay Him 50 Coins In Order To Do So 

Marge Simpson - 50 COINS

Dukey - I Figured There Was A Catch For This 

Chris McLean - Now I'll Go Ahead & Explain The Next Part Of Our Game Called Mini-Games 

[Chris Turns Off The Projector & Activates A Screen Showing Four Panels]

Dukey - What's With The Panels

Chris McLean - These Panels Here Will Keep Track Of The Number Of Coins & Stars You've Collected For Yourself, & They'll Also Show A Color For The Colored Space You Land On.. Now For Each Turn We Finish The Colors On Your Panels Will Represent On What Kind Of Mini Game We Play, For Example

[Just Then All 4 Panels Start Flashing Blue & Red Colors Back & Forth]

Chris McLean - If There Are 4 Blues Or 4 Reds Then Will Be Playing A 4 Player Mini-Game

[Without Warning One Of The Panels Moves To The Left As The Colors Blue & Red Continue To Flash Back & Forth]

Chris McLean - But If There's 1 Red & 3 Blues, Or 1 Blue & 3 Reds Then It's A One On Three Mini Game

[Again Without Warning Another Panel Goes To The Left As All 4 Spread Out Into 2 Sections As The Colors Blue & Red Continue To Flash Back & Forth]

Chris McLean - Then Again, If 2 Reds & 2 Blues, Or The Other Way Around 2 Blues & 2 Reds Then We Play A 2 On 2 Minigame

[Chris Throws Out The Panels & Pulls Down A Chart Showing Different Sets Of Candy On It] 

Chris McLean - Now The Last Thing To Go Over Is The Items, & Why Better Way For You Guys To Use Items Than In Forms Of Delicious Candy

Dukey - Oooh Look At All That Candy

Ric Flair - You Know What They Say Dog.. Eat Too Much Candy & You'll Get A Toothache 

Chris McLean - Exactly, But Take A Closer Look.. You Notice That Each Set Of Candy Has A Different Type Of Color

Marge Simpson - Color 

Chris McLean - Yeah, You See.. Red, Green, Yellow, & Blue

Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey - OH

Chris McLean - And If You Also Notice These Different Colored Candies Represent A Different Type Of Category/Effect, For Example The Red Candy Is Affective For Your Dice Block, The Green Candy Allows You To Move Up Or Strike One Of Your Opponents Before You Roll The Dice Block, The Yellow Candy Allows You To Either Earn Some Coins Or Strike At The Players While Rolling Your Dice Block, & The Blue Candy Are Kind Of Like The Yellow Candy Except They Deal Massive Effect On Their Opponents.. Think You Guys Can Remember That

[All 4 Of Them Start To Agree With Him As Chris Pulls The Chart Up Then Goes Back To The Controls] 

Chris McLean - And That My Friends Is How The Game Is Played, & Let's Not Forget Whoever Has The Most Stars Will Become The Superstars.. Any Questions

[All 4 Of Them Remain Completly Silent Until Leo Raises His Hand]

Chris McLean - I Guess Not, So Are You Guys Ready To Do This 

Dukey - I Am

Marge Simpson - This Should Be Fun

Leo - Let's Get Ready To Do This

Ric Flair - Bring It On Baby, The Nature Boy Is Ready Woooooo!

Chris McLean - All Right, Then Hang On Next Stop McLean Island

[Chris Sets In The Cordinates & Opens Up A Portal As The Star Craft Enters It, Then The Portal Closes Up Behind Them As The Screen Swooshes To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes The Prolouge Of Cartoon Party & Now That Everyone's Gotten To Know Each Other & Learn How The Game Is Played In The Next Part Their Gonna Land On McLean Island & Get Ready To Play & Find Out Who Is The True Superstar But Until Then Read & Review]

Debuting Characters For Mr Cartoon's Fanfics

Dukey (Johnny Test) 

Ric Flair (WWE/TNA)

Chris McLean (Total Drama Series)

Chef Hatchet (Total Drama Series) [Note: He Debuts Next Chapter]

Swiper The Fox (Dora The Explorer)

[P.S. - For This Mario Party Fanfic I Plan To Use Some Of The Elements & Gameplays That Were Used In The Past Mario Party Games & Combine Them, Hopefully The Results Will Work Out Great]


	2. McLean Island The First 5 Turns

Mr Cartoon Presents A Cartoon Party 

Part 1: McLean Island The First 5 Turns

[Quick Note - Just Like Before In The Last Chapter I Only My OC's In This & That's All Nothing Else]

[The Portal That Was Seen Earlier Opens Up Again & Out Comes The Star Craft Then The Portal Closes Behind Them As The Star Craft Flies Towards An Island]

Chris McLean - Lady & Gentleman, & Dog.. Welcome To McLean Island

[Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey Looks Down & Sees The Island Their Over Much To Their Amazement]

Marge Simpson - So This Is Really Your Island, Wow 

[As The 4 Continue Looking Down Ric Notices An Area With Set Of Dynamites Connected To A Counter That's Set To 5]

Ric Flair - Hey McLean, I See Some Dynamite Down There

Chris McLean - I Know, It's There For A Reason

Ric Flair - Oh, I See 

[Ric Looks Down At The Dynamite & Starts To Worry]

Ric Flair - That's What I'm Worried About

[The Star Craft Begins To Lower Down To A Small Vacant Area With The Word Start On It Then The Craft Makes A Perfect Touchdown To The Ground]

Chris McLean - Okay Guys This Is Your Stop, Everybody Out

[Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey Hop Off The Star Craft Then Chris Punches In Some Commands & Hops Off It As Well Then The Star Craft Began To Rise To The Sky All By Itself]

Marge Simpson - Hey, Where's It Going

Chris McLean - Don't Worry I Had It Set To Auto Pilot & As We Speak I Send It To One Of The Spaces On This Board To Act As A Star Space.. So Here We Are On McLean Island, What Do You All Think Of It

Ric Flair - I'd Still Say That This Island Could Be Filled With Trouble

Chris McLean - Believe What You Want To Believe Ric, Anyways Before We Decide The Order I Want To Tell You About What To Expect On This Board Here, For Example We Have Two Candy Stores Where You Can By Any Candy Of Your Choice, Also We Have Some Spaces Where You Can Automatically Pick Up A Random Piece Of Candy.. Also I Told You About The Happening Spaces, & They Come In Affect For Those Two Bridges Connecting To That Other Island, & That Set Of Dynamite Over There, So Whatever You Do I Suggest Not Landing On Those Happening Spaces Around The Dynamite Or Else... Well, It'll Cause Explosive Results

Dukey - (Gulp) Explosive 

Ric Flair - That's What The Man Said 

Chris McLean - All Right You Guys, I Think That's Enough Details For Now So Let's Go Ahead & Decide The Order, Everybody Into Position

[All 4 Of Them Stood Together In A Line As 4 Dice Blocks Appear Above Them]

Chris McLean - In Order To Decide The Order, Each Of You Will Hit The Dice Block That's Above You & Whoever Has The Highest Number Goes 1st, Second Highest Goes 2nd, Second Lowest Goes 3rd & Lowest Number Goes Last.. Okay Guys Hit Away

[Marge Goes Ahead & Hits Her Dice Block First, Then Ric Goes Next & Hits His, Then Leo, & Finally Dukey]

Marge Simpson: 1

Ric Flair: 4

Leo: 9

Dukey: 7

Chris McLean - Looks Like the Orders Decided, With A Huge Number Of 9 Leo Will be Going First

Leo - All Right

Chris McLean - Next With That Lucky 7 Above Him Dukey's Going Second

Dukey - Second, Not Bad 

Chris McLean - After Him, With A 4 Ric Flair Will Be Going Third

Ric Flair - Wooo! 

Chris McLean - And Marge I'm Pretty Sure You Already Know About Now But You Rolled A 1 So

Marge Simpson - I Know I'm Going Last, Who Knows This Could Be A Good Thing 

Chris McLean - Okay, The Order Is Set But Before We Go Anywhere, I'm Feeling A Little Generous Right Now.. So Here's 10 Coins For Each Of You

[Chris Hands 10 Coins To Each Of Them Much To Their Excitment]

Chris McLean - Can't Stand Empty Handed I Always Say, Now I Think It's Time To Find The 1st Star Space Of The Game

[Chris Pulls Out A Star Craft Tractor Screen As The Screen Shows The Star Space Is Sitting On The Second Island Sitting Two Spaces To The Left Away From The Bank Space]

Chris McLean - I Found It, Now If You Guys Want It Be The 1st To Get There & Pay 20 Coins Okay

Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey - OKAY

Chris McLean - All Right Then, I Hope To See You Guys There Soon Okay But Until Then It's Game Time

[Chris Puts On His Jet Pack & Activates It As He Begins To Leave The Ground]

Chris McLean - One More Thing Guys, After Each Turn Will Be Playing A Mini Game.. Good Luck Suckers, Your Gonna Need It 

[Chris Flies Off To The Star Space As Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey Take Their Positions In Order With Leo Going First]

Leo - Well Guys, You Ready To Do This

Ric Flair - You'd Better Believe It Little Man, Woooo! Cause The Nature Boy Is Always Ready Wooooo!

Leo - Uh, Yeah

[A Dice Block Appears Over Leo's Head & As He Breaks It Open Rolling A 3, Then He Began To Move 3 Spaces & Stops By One Of The Candy Stores]

? - Hey You There

[Leo Turns To See A Black Guy Wearing A Chef's Uniform Working The Candy Store]

? - You Want To Come By & Shop For Some Candy

Leo - Uuuh, Not Right Now 

? - Oh Really, Fine Then Have It Your Way

[Leo Walks Two More Spaces & Lands On A Blue Space & Gets 3 Additional Coins]

Leo - Nice, Off To A Good Start

[Then The Scene Goes Back To The Starting Line With Dukey Already In Position]

Dukey - Looks Like I'm Next, Wish Me Luck

[A Dice Block Appears Above Dukey As He Hits It Rolling A 8]

Dukey - Oooh A Big Number

[Dukey Starts To Move 8 Spaces Then He Stops Right In Front Of The Candy Store]

? - Hey Dog, Care To By Some Candy 

[Dukey Thinks It Over For A Second Then Starts To Smirk A Little]

Dukey - Sure, Why Not

[Dukey Enters The Candy Store & Walks Up To The Cashier]

? - Just To Go Off Record, The Name's Chef Hatchet & I've Got Some Candy That Needs To Go.. & Don't You Dare Think That This Candy Is Free You Got That 

Dukey - Got It

Chef Hatchet - So What's It Going To Be 

[Dukey Looks Around & Then Sees A Twice Candy Worth 5 Coins]

Dukey - I'll Take The Twice Candy

Chef Hatchet - Comin' Right Up

[Chef Grabs The Twice Candy & Places It On The Counter]

Chef Hatchet - That's Worth 5 Coins Dog, Cough It Up

[Dukey Pulls Out 5 Of His Coins & Gives Them To Chef As Dukey Grabs The Twice Candy]

"Dukey Got Twice Candy"

Chef Hatchet - Thanks For Shopping At The Candy Store Come Back Soon Now You Here 

Dukey - Oh I Will, Thanks Again 

[Dukey Exits The Candy Shop & Moves 5 More Spaces Before Passing The Candy Space & Picks Up Vampire Candy] 

"Dukey Got Vampire Candy"

[Dukey Then Moves Forward 2 More Spaces & Lands On A Blue Space & Picks Up 3 Coins]

Dukey - Sweet

[The Scene Returns Back To The Starting Line Where Ric Flair Is Seen Anxious To Start]

Marge Simpson - You Seem Really Anxious To Get Started

Ric Flair - Are You Kidding Marge, Don't You Remember That There's A Trophy For The Person That's Named The Superstar, Woooo!.. & Your Looking At The Guy That's Gonna Be The Superstar

[A Dice Block Appears Over Ric As He Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 5]

Ric Flair - And We're Off

[Ric Began To Move 5 Spaces Before Stopping Next To The Candy Store]

Chef Hatchet - Hey Buddy, Care To Buy Some Candy

Ric Flair - Sorry Buddy, I've Got No Time For That Right Now.. Maybe Later 

Chef Hatchet - Grr.. Fine, Have It Your Way

[Ric Continues 4 More Spaces & Lands On A Blue Space Giving Him 3 Coins]

Ric Flair - Wooo!

[The Scene Goes Back To The Starting Line Where Marge Is In Position To Start]

Marge Simpson - I Guess It's My Turn

[A Dice Block Appears Over Marge's Head As He Hits It Rolling A 1, Marge Moves 1 Space & Lands On A Red Space Losing Three Coins In The Process]

Marge Simpson - Oh For Goodness Sake, & It's Only The 1st Turn

[Then All 4 Panel Appears With The One Red Panel On The Left & The Three Blue Panels On The Right] 

Chris McLean - Looks Like It's A 1 On 3 Minigame.. Let's Do It

[Just Then All 4 Of The Players & Chris Get Transported From The Island & Reappear In A Circus With Marge Sitting On A Trapeeze Bar With Leo, Ric, & Dukey Standing On A Tight Rope, Then Chris Appears Wearing His Jet Pack]

Chris McLean - Welcome To Your First Mini-Game, Big Top Drop 

Marge Simpson - Excuse Me Chris, But What Am I Doing Sitting On A Trapeeze Bar

Chris McLean - Glad You Asked, Here's How This Game Works.. Your Going To Be Swinging From One Side To The Other Grabbing As Many Balls As You Can.. Now You See Ric, Leo, & Dukey Are Standing On That Tightrope There, & What You Must Do Is Throw Down As Many Balls You've Collected & Try To Knock Them Off, & Believe Me It's Really Hard To Stay Balanced On A Rope That Size, So One Little Hit From Those Balls & They'll Come Falling Down, Now If You Can Knock All 3 Of Them Off The Tightrope Within 30 Seconds You'll Win 10 Coins.. But If At Least One Of Them Is Still Standing On That Tightrope When Time Runs Out Then Ric, Leo, & Dukey Will Win 10 Coins Each, Got It

Marge Simpson - Got It 

Chris McLean - Good, Now Let Me Get Out Of The Way, I Don't Want This Gorgous Face To Get Damaged

[As Chris Flies Off Not Wanting To Get Involved With The Game Ric Starts To Have A Conversation With Both Leo, & Dukey]

Ric Flair - Okay You Two Listen Up, We Gotta Make Sure That One Of Us Makes It Through This To Get Those 10 Coins, & Whatever You Do Don't Lose Your Balance Got It

Leo & Dukey - Got It

[Chris Digs Into His Pocket & Pulls Out A Starter Pistol]

Chris McLean - Everybody Ready... GO

[Chris Shoots The Gun & Marge Gets Underway Swinging Back & Forth Grabbing Each Ball She See's Then She Begins To Drop Each Of Them One By One While The 3 On The Rope Began Trying To Avoid Them But Suddenly Leo Gets Hit By One & Loses His Balance, Causing Him To Fall Off Screaming]

Dukey - She Got Leo

Ric Flair - Come On Dog, Don't Lose Your Focus 

[Meanwhile Marge Continues To Drops More Balls By The Second While Ric & Dukey Try To Avoid Being Hit But Suddenly As Dukey Avoids One Ball That Was Next To Him Another Fell Down Right On Him Knocking Him Off The Rope As He Fell Off Screaming]

Marge Simpson - Just One More To Go

[Knowing That He's The Last One Left Ric Tries To Do His Best To Stay On The Tightrope While Maegr Continues To Throws More Balls Down Until Finally Ric Gets Hit By One & Falls Off The Tightrope Ending The Minigame]

Chris McLean - That's Game, & Marge Is The Winner

Marge Simpson - YES

[As Marge Continues To Celebrate Chris Goes Down To The Bottom Below To See Ric, Leo, & Dukey Lying On A Safety Net]

Chris McLean - You Guys All Right 

Leo - Yeah, Thank Goodness For The Safety Net Being Here

Chris McLean - I Know Right, But Yeah This Mini Game's Over So It's Back To The Island

[Chris Pushes A Button As He & The 4 Players Get Teleported Back To McLean Island]

RESULTS

1st: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 17)

2nd: Leo (Stars: 0) (Coins: 13)

2nd: Ric Flair (Stars: 0) (Coins: 13)

4th: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 8)

[Back At The Island Ric, Marge, Dukey, Leo Are Transported Back To Their Spaces As Chris Is Teleported Back To The Star Space]

"BEGIN TURN 2"

[As Leo Fixes Himself Up A Dice Block Appears Over His Head With The Number Spinning At Random] 

Leo - Well, Looks Like It's My Turn Again.. Here Goes Nothing

[Leo Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 2, He Then Moves Forward 2 Spaces & Lands On A Blue Space Picking Up 3 More Coins]

Leo - Nice

[With Leo's Turn Complete It Was Now Dukey's Turn To Move, The Dice Block Appears As Dukey Hits It Rolling A 5, He Began To Move 5 Spaces But Then Comes To A Fork in The Road, But Immediantly Decides To Go Right, Then He Sees A Four Way Director As The Arrows Began To Light & Spin Around At The Same Time] 

Dukey - What's With Those Spinning Arrows.. Hmm I Wonder What Would Happen If I Jumped In The Center, Only One Way To Find Out I Guess

[Dukey Makes A Huge Leap & Lands In The Center & The Stops The Spinner With The Left Arrow All Lit Up So Dukey Turns Left & Moves 4 More Spaces & Lands On A Happening Space]

Dukey - Uh Oh, A Happening Space

[Just Then Dukey Sees The Bridge That's Next To Him Is Lowered While The Other One Far Back Is Being Raised]

Dukey - Okay That Was Wierd, But Now I Have A Path To Get Towards The Star 

[With Dukey's Turn Complete It Was Time For Ric To Take His Turn As The Dice Block Appears Over His Head]

Ric Flair - My Turn Again, Come On Lady Luck

[Ric Jumps Up & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 3, Then Ric Starts To Move Foward 3 Spaces & Passes By A Pick Up Candy Space & Picks Up A Thrice Candy]

"Ric Got Thrice Candy"

[Ric Continues Foward Another 2 Spaces & Stops On A Blue Space Giving Him 3 Coins]

Ric Flair - Wooo!

[With Ric Finishing His Turn Marge Gets Set To Make Her Move As The Dice Block Appears Above Her] 

Marge Simpson - Well Here We Go Again

[Marge Hits The Dice Block & Rolls Up A 8, Then Marge Begins To Move 8 Spaces But Before She Gets To The 1st Space She Stops Right Next To The Candy Store]

Chef Hatchet - Hey Lady, You Want To Buy Some Candy 

[Marge Thinks For A Moment As She Looks At How Much Coins She Has]

Marge Simpson - I've Got Plenty Of Coins, Okay Why Not

[Marge Goes Ahead & Enters The Candy Shop As She Goes Up To The Cashier Stand]

Chef Hatchet - So, You Know The Deal Pick Out The Candy You Want & Make Sure You Pay It At Full Price

Marge Simpson - Of Course, After All I Did Do Some Shopping A Lot

[Marge Starts To Look Around The Store To See What Shee Could Find Until She Sees The Bloway Candy Worth 10 Coins] 

Marge Simpson - What Does That Bloway Candy Do

Chef Hatchet - That, Well When It's Eaten You Can Blow Any Player That You Pass Back To The Start

Marge Simpson - That's Perfect I'll Take It

[Marge Pulls Out Her 10 Coins & Gives Them To Chef As Chef Tosses Her The Bloway Candy] 

Marge Simpson - Thank You

Chef Hatchet - Yeah, Yeah.. You Come Back Now You Hear

[Marge Exits The Store & Continues Foward 5 More Spaces Before Passing The Pick Up Candy Space Picking Up The Boulder Candy]

"Marge Got Boulder Candy" 

[Marge Moves Ahead 3 More Spaces & Stops On A Happening Space, Suddenly The Number On The Timer Goes Down From 5 To 4]

"The Countdown Is At 4, Stay Off The ? Spaces, Or The Dynamite Will Explode" 

Marge Simpson - Did That Dialouge Say Explode

Ric Flair - Nice Going Woman

[After Marge's Turn Was Finished All 4 Panel Huddle Up Showing Two Blues & Two Greens]

Chris McLean - Wait A Minute, We Got Two Greens Here.. Can Somebody Change Those To Either Blue Or Red Please.. Thank You

[Both Of The Green Panels Began To Flash Rapidly Until Both Panels Turned Blue]

Chris McLean - That's Better, & It Looks Like It's Time For Our 4 Player Minigame

[Chris Teleports Himself & The 4 Players Away From The Island, Then Reappear In A City Standing In A Playground Area, Then Chris Himself Appears Standing In Front Of A Cooler]

Chris McLean - Here We Are Gang, The Second Minigame Of The Game.. You Guys Like Soda

Dukey - YEAH I DO

[Leo, Ric, & Marge Turn To Him With Looking Very Confused About Dukey's Outburst To Soda]

Chris McLean - Glad To Know Somebody Loves It.. Well The Reason I'm Asking This Is That It Involves Our Next Mini-Game Shake It Up

Leo - Shake It Up, Does It Have To Involve Shaking Something

Chris McLean - Yep, & Don't Worry It's Very Easy All You Guys Have To Do Is Shake A Can Of Soda, & Whoever Gushes Their Soda Into The Air The Highest Wins The 10 Coins.. Any Questions

Ric Flair - Yes, I've Got A Question

Chris McLean - Ask Away

Ric Flair - Does It Matter How We Shake It

Chris McLean - I Suppose.. But As Long As It's Enough To Make It Gush High Into The Air

[Chris Opens Up The Cooler & Pulls Out 4 Soda Cans & Tosses Each Of Them To Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey]

Chris McLean - Okay Guys, When I Give The Signal Yoy'll Have 5 Seconds To Shake Those Cans As Hard As You Can

Dukey - 5 SECONDS

Chris McLean - Yeah 5 Seconds, But I Think The Time For Talk Is Over, On Your Mark.. Get Set... SHAKE

[With That All 4 Of Them Began To Shake Their Cans, Dukey Shakes His Can Really Fast Using His Right Arm, Ric Uses Both His Arms Back & Forth To Shake The Can, Leo Shakes His Can With Both Hands Really Fast While Bouncing Up & Down At The Same Time While Marge Uses Her Left Arm To Shake The Can Real Quick]

Chris McLean - Time's Up.. Cease The Shaking, & Open Them Up

[All 4 Of Them Immediantly Stop Shaking & Instantly Opens Their Can As Each Of Their Soda Gushes High Into The Air, With Leo's Soda Gushing The Lowest, Dukey's Can Gushing The 2nd Lowest, Marge's Soda The Second Highest, & Ric's Soda Gushing The Highest Of Them All]

Chris McLean - Wow, Now That's What I Call A Soda Fountain Show.. But More Importantly Ric Wins The Mini Game 

Ric Flair - YEAH, Score One For The Nature Boy WOOOO! 

Chris McLean - How Nice, Okay You Guys It's Back To The Island

[Chris Pushes A Button & Teleports Himself & The Players Back To The Island Yet Again]

RESULTS

1st: Ric Flair (Stars: 0) (Coins: 23)

2nd: Leo (Stars: 0) (Coins: 16)

3rd: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 8)

4th: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 7)

[Meanwhile The 4 Players Get Transported Back To The Island & Their Original Spaces Just Like Last Time]

"BEGIN TURN 3"

Leo - All Right, Time For Me To Get Ahead

[The Same Dice Block Appears Above Leo & Again As He Hits It Rolling A 7, Then He Began To Move Foward The 1st Space Before Passing A Pick Up-Item Space & Picks Up The Thrice Candy]

"Leo Got Thrice Candy" 

[Leo Move Ahead Another 3 Spaces Passing Marge & Ric In The Process Before Heading Into A Fork In The Road, He Then Goes Right & Sees The Direction Spinner With Those Same Arrows Flashing Again] 

Leo - I've Got To Time This Just Right.. NOW

[Leo Makes A Huge Leap & Lands In The Middle Causing The Spinner To Stop On The Left Arrow, Then He Follows The Path The Lighted Arrow Was Pointing & Goes Forward Three More Spaces & Stops On A Blue Space Earning Him 3 Coins In The Process]

Leo - Thank You Lady Luck 

[With Leo's Turn Finished It Was Dukey's Turn Again & Sees Leo Right Next To Him] 

Dukey - Aw Crud, Leo's Behind Me I'd Better Get A Going

[The Dice Block Appears As Dukey Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 10]

Dukey - Nice, I've Got The Big One

[Dukey Walks Over The Bridge That Was Lowered Last Turn & Began To Move 1 Space & Immediantly Stops On The Bank Space As A Bank Pops Up & Popping Out Of It Was A Fimiliar Chef] 

Chef Hatchet - I'm Sorry Sir But I'm Afraid I Need To Take 5 Of Your Coins Before You Continue 

Dukey - What, Fine Just Take Them 

[Dukey Pulls Out 5 Of His Coins & Gives Them To Chef Who Adds It To The Bank's Vault]

Chef Hatchet - Thank You The Bank Is Now At 5 Coins, Go Ahead

Dukey - Thanks A Lot

[Dukey Moves Another Space Before Stopping On The Star Space Where Chris Is There To Greet Him]

Chris McLean - Dukey You Made It, To The Star Space 

Dukey - Yeah... I Guess I Did

[Just Then Chris Realizes Dukey Dosen't Have Enough Coins To Buy A Star]

Chris McLean - Wait A Second Dude, I Just Realized You Don't Have At Least 20 Coins

Dukey - What I Don't

Chris McLean - Sorry Dude But You Can't Buy A Star Without 20 Coins, I Suggest Coming Back When You Have Enough Okay

Dukey - Don't Worry Chris, I'll Be Back With 20 Coins Sooner Than You Know It

[Dukey Moves Foward 4 More Spaces & Comes Across Another Set Of Two Ways, But Decides To Continue Going Ahead As He Moves 3 Spaces More & Stops On A Blue Space Picking Up 3 Coins]

Dukey - Nice I Got Some Coins Back

[With Dukey's Turn Over, It Was Now Ric's Turn Yet Again As The Dice Block Appears Over His Head, But Instead Ric Looks At His Candy & Starts To Think Of What To Do]

Ric Flair - Nah, I'll Save This For Later... All Right Let's Get Going

[Ric Goes Ahead & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 9, Then Ric Moves Foward The 1st Of 9 Spaces But Comes Upon The Turnoff & Decides To Go Right Which Leads To The Auto Direction Machine With The Arrows Flashing Rapidly, Ric Takes A Deep Breath & Makes A Huge Leap & Lands In The Middle Causing The Spinner To Stop On The Up Arrow]

Ric Flair - Dang It, My Timing Was Just Off

[Ric Goes Ahead Up Passing Two More Passes & Comes Upon A Fork In The Road & Decides To Go Right For Now Knowing That The Other Way Has The Bridge Up, Then Ric Goes Ahead Yet Another 2 Spaces & Stops Next To The Candy Store]

Chef Hatchet - Hey, You Wanna Stop & Buy Some Candy

Ric Flair - Not This Time, I've Already Got Candy.. Maybe Next Time 

[Ric Leaves The Candy Store & Goes Ahead Another Space & Decides To Keep Going Straight Until He Stumbles Upon Two Seperate Paths & Sees A Sign In The Middle]

"There Are Two Paths Ahead Of You, But Be Careful One Of These Paths Is Booby Trapped"

Ric Flair - Booby Trap, I Knew This Island Was Nothing But Trouble

[Ric Starts To Think Of Which Way To Go Without Setting Off The Booby Trapped Path, Then He Decides To Take The Left Path & Much To His Luck Nothing Happened]

Ric Flair - Phew, And To Think I Was In Trouble For A Moment There

[Ric Goes Ahead Two More Spaces But Realizes He Stopped On An Eggman Space]

Ric Flair - Strike That, I Am In Trouble

[Just Then Dr Eggman Appeared Out Of Nowhere & Lands Right In Front Of Ric]

Dr Eggman - Ha Ha Ha Ha, I've Been Expecting You Ric

Ric Flair - And I'm Expecting Your Dr Eggman

Dr Eggman - That's Right, & This Is The Eggman Space, & Since Your Here You Get To Decide What Kind Of Exciting Event Is Gonna Happen

[Dr Eggman Pulls Out His Roulette Machine & Places It On The Ground As The Slot Begins To Spin]

Dr Eggman - Just Push This Button Here & Whatever You Land On Will Decide Your Fate Of What Happens

Ric Flair - I Might As Well, It's Like I Don't Have Any Choice

[Ric Walks Up To The Button & Pushes It Down Causing The Roulette To Slow Down & Finally Stop On 10 Coins For Dr Eggman]

Dr Eggman - Wonderful, I Get To Take 10 Of Coins & Make Them Mine

[Dr Eggman Grabs 10 Of Ric's Coins & Puts Them In His Pocket] 

Ric Flair - DANG IT

Dr Eggman - Thank You For Particpating Ric, Catch You On The Flip Side 

[Dr Eggman Begins To Laugh Maniaclly As He Leaves Ric To Bout In Disbelief, Meanwhile It Was Now Marge's Turn As She Gets Set To Make Her Next Move]

Marge Simpson - Tough Break For Ric There, Running Into Eggman.. I Hope I Don't Do The Same Thing

[Just Then The Dice Block Appears Above Marge As She Proceeds To Hitting It Rolling A 5, Before She Approaches The 1st Space She Heads Into A Turn Off But Decides To Go Right, Then She Confronts The Spinning Arrow Machine As She Makes A Leap & Lands In The Middle Causing The Spinner To Stop On The Down Arrow]

Marge Simpson - Aw Shoot, I Guess It's Back To The Circle 

[Marge Leaps Back To Where She Leaped Before & Walked Down 5 Spaces & Lands On A Blue Space Giving Her 3 Coins]

Marge Simpson - How Wonderful, 3 More Coins

[Then The 4 Panels Appear Again With The Red Panel Again Going To The Left & The 3 Blue Panels Going To The Right Again Signaling A 1 On 3 Minigame]

Chris McLean - NICE, It's Another 1 On 3 Minigame... Let's Get To It Then Shall We

[Chris Grabs His Jetpack & Teleports Himself & The 4 Players Away From The Island For The Moment Then They All Reappear In An Arcade]

Leo - Check It Out, Were In The Arcade

Dukey - No Way The Arcade, Awesome 

Ric Flair - Nice Place, But I Wonder What Kind Of Game We Have To Play Next In Our Battle For Those Ten Coins

Chris McLean - Actually Ric In This Mini-Game There Won't Be One Player Winning 10 Coins, In Fact This Is The 1st Mini Game That Were Playing That Involves Everybody Winning

Marge Simpson - Everyone

Chris McLean - That's Right, & In This Next Mini Game I'm Sure You'll All Understand Why

[Chris Goes Ahead & Walks Right Passed Them & Stops Right Between Two Arcade Games]

Chris McLean - It's Called Grabbin' Gold, Here's How It Works.. In This Game We Have 2 Arcade Games & You'll Notice That The Left One Contains One Net While The Right One Contains Three Nets.. The Object Is To Use These Nets To Catch Coins That Will Fall From The Top Of The Machine, But Be Careful Cause's There Somethings In There That'll Stun You For A Split Second.. You've All Got 30 Seconds To Get As Many Coins As You Can Possibly Pick Up, & When The Time Is Up Whatever Amount Of Coins You've Collected Will Be How Much Coins Will Be Added To Each Of Your Scores

Marge Simpson - Mm, That Shouldn't Be Too Hard

Chris McLean - Exactly, Now Ric You Take The Left Machine.. Leo, Marge, & Dukey You Take The Right Machine

[With That All 4 Of Them Took Their Rightful Positions With Ric On The Left Machine, & Leo, Marge, & Dukey On The Right Machine]

Chris McLean - You Guys Ready To Do This

Ric Flair - Woooo! I'm Ready

Marge Simpson - So Are We

Chris McLean - Okay Then On My Mark... & GO

[With That The Machines Began To Rain Coins From The Top As Ric On The Left Machine Starts To Catch Each One Of Them & Avoids Those Obstacles At The Same Time & So Far Is One A Smooth Path Right Now With Collecting Coins]

Ric Flair - This Is Easier Than I Thought, & For Once I Don't Have To Worry About Losing I Love It, Wooooo!

[Meanwhile For Marge, Leo, & Dukey They Seem To Have No Trouble At All Either That Is Until Leo Kept Getting Hit With The Obstacles]

Marge Simpson - Careful Leo, You'll Get Stunned For A Split Second If You Get Hit

Leo - I Know, I KNOW

Dukey - Sheesh, Calm Down Kid

[Ric On The Other Hand Continues To Do Well With Collecting The Coins & Avoiding The Obstacles, While Marge, Leo, & Dukey Continue To Try & Work Together Until]

Chris McLean - That's It Guys, Time's Up

[The Machine Suddenly Begin To Stop As Chris Walks Up & Checks Out The Number Of Coins Ric Collected] 

Chris McLean - Wow Ric You Did Pretty Well With This One, You've Collected A Total Of 14 Coins Good Work

Ric Flair - Woooo! That's What I'm Talking About

[Chris Then Goes Over To The Right Machine & Sees The Results From Leo, Marge, & Dukey]

Chris McLean - I Can See That Somebody Kept Getting With Obstacles Or They Kept Missing Those Coins, But Hey You Guys Still Got 9 Coins From That So That's Not Bad 

Marge Simpson - 9 Coins, Hey He's Right We Did Do Pretty Good 

Dukey - I'll Say

Chris McLean - Well Guys, Now That We've Collected Our Coins I Believe It's Time We Get Back To The Island 

Leo - AWW, Do We Have To Go Now

Chris McLean - Yeah Bro, We Do

[Chris Then Activates The Teleporter Teleporting Himself & The 4 Players Back To McLean Island] 

RESULTS 

1st: Leo (Stars: 0) (Coins: 28)

2nd: Ric Flair (Stars: 0) (Coins: 27)

3rd: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 19)

4th: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 15)

"BEGIN TURN 4" 

[Leo Starts To Jump With Anticipation Knowing How Close He Is To That Star As He Looks Over The Candy That He Got]

Leo - I Know I'm Just A Few Spaces Away From The Star, But I Don't Want To Take Any Chances With Dukey, Time To Eat Some Candy

[Leo Goes Ahead & Eats The Thrice Candy & In An Instant Three Dice Blocks Appear At The Same Time, He Hits The 1st One Rolling A 7, Then He Hits The 2nd One Rolling A 4, & Finally Hits The Last one Rolling A 6, Then The Numbers Add Up Makes Leo's Roll 17, Leo Walks Pass The Happening Space & Crosses The Bridge & Onto The Island & Walks Pass The 2nd Space Before Stopping At The Bank For A Brief Moment]

Chef Hatchet - Pardon Me Kid, But I Must Ask For You To Give 5 Coins To The Bank Before Continuing

Leo - Oh, Sure

[Leo Pulls Out 5 Of His Coins & Tosses Them To Chef As He Places Them In The Bank]

Chef Hatchet - Thanks Kid, Now This Bank Contains 10 Coins.. All Right You Can Move Forward

Leo - Thanks

[Leo Goes On & Passes Another Space Before Stopping On The Star Space With Chris There To Greet Him As Well] 

Chris McLean - Leo My Man You Made It, You've Got The 20 Coins

Leo - Yep

Chris McLean - Great, But Just To Be Sure.. Do You Want To Trade Those 20 Coins For A Star Or Do You Want To Wait A Little 

Leo - Are You Kidding, Of Course I'm Gonna Trade For That Star 

[Leo Pulls Out 20 Of His Coins & Hands Them Over To Chris]

Chris McLean - Sweetness My First Set Of 20 Coins, Okay Leo A Trade's A Trade Here's The Star

[Chris Grabs A Star & Tosses It Over To Leo Who Catches It & Raises It In The Air]

Leo - YES, I GOT A STAR

[Leo Goes & High Fives Chris McLean With Acceptance As The Star Craft Starts To Go Up & Flies Off As Chris Goes Ahead & Pulls Out His Megaphone]

Chris McLean - Hey Guys, Somebody Has Just Picked Up The 1st Star Of The Game & Now I'm Being Located So It's Time For A Change In Direction

[After That Statment The Star Craft Lands In Front Of A Blue Space That's 4 Spaces To The Right Away From The Pick-Up Candy Space]

Chris McLean - Okay People, I've Been Re-Located So Get Your Butts Over Here As Fast You Can & Be Sure To Get Those 20 Coins Ready 

[Back On The 2nd Island Leo Goes Ahead Another 4 Spaces & Comes Upon A Turn Off As He Decides To Go Left & Goes Down The Red Pipe, Then Pop Out Of The Green Pipe & Goes Three More Spaces & Passes The Candy Store Knowing He Dosen't Have 5 Coins To Buy Some Candy, So He Goes Another 5 Spaces Before Passing The Pick-Up Candy Space & Picks Up Springo Candy] 

"Leo Got Springo Candy"

[Leo Moves One More Space Stopping On A Happening Space Causing The Number On The TImer To Go Down From 4 To 3]

"The Countdown Is At 3, Stay Off The ? Spaces, Or The Dynamite Will Explode"

Leo - Oops

[With Leo's Turn Complete It Was Now Dukey's Turn To Go As He Is Seen Getting Out His Twice Candy]

Dukey - I Still Can't Believe Leo Got That Star, Well I Guess There's No Need To Stay Here Now I'm Using This Twice Candy To Help Me Get Out Of Here

[Dukey Goes Ahead & Eats His Twice Candy Then Two Dice Blocks, Dukey Hits The 1st Dice Block Rolling A 10, Then Hits The 2nd One Rolling A 6, Then The Numbers Add Up Totaling A 16 As Dukey Starts To Move Foward Passing The 1st 8 Spaces Then On The 9th Step He Briefly Stops At The Bank Again With Chef Popping Out Again]

Chef Hatchet - Well We Meet Again, I Think You Know The Deal

Dukey - Yeah, Yeah Keep Your Pants On Buddy 

[Dukey Pulls Out Another 5 Coins & Tosses Them To Chef Just Like Before]

Chef Hatchet - Thank You Very Much, Now This Bank Contains 15 Coins, Come Back Now Understand

[Dukey Moves Ahead Another 6 Spaces & Turns Left Going Down The Red Pipe & Pops Out Of The Green Pipe Then Goes Foward 1 More Space & Stops On A Blue Space Giving Them 3 Coins]

Dukey - Cool, 3 More Coins For Me 

[After Dukey's Turn, Ric Got Prepared To Take His Turn As A Dice Block Appears Above Ric's Head] 

Ric Flair - Okay, Leo Got A Star.. Now It's Time For Me To Get A Star As Well Cause I'm The Nature Boy Woooo!

[Ric Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 3, But Before Ric Could Reach The 1st Space, He Confronts A Certain Orange Fox Named Swiper] 

Swiper - Hey Buddy, Would You Like Me To Steal Something

Ric Flair - Yes Please

Swiper - Well Your In Luck Cause I Love To Swipe Things, So What Do You Want Me To Swipe

[Ric Starts To Think For A Momen Of What He Should Ask Swiper To Steal]

Ric Flair - I Think Will Do Coins For Now

Swiper - Coins, Great.. & Who's It Gonna Be 

Ric Flair - Marge Simpson

Swiper - All Righty, Stay Right Here & I'll Be Back With Some Coins 

[With That Swiper Runs Off & Sneaks Up Behind Marge & Grabs Some Coins From Her Without Even Noticing, Then Swiper Returns To Ric]

Ric Flair - So How'd It Go

Swiper - It Worked Great I Picked Up A Total Of 8 Coins From Marge, Here You Go

[Swiper Gives The 8 Coins To Ric As He Takes Them & Places Them In His Bag]

Ric Flair - Thank You Swiper, Your A Cool Fox

Swiper - No Problem, & Thanks For The Compliment.. See Ya Again 

[Ric Leaves Swiper & Heads Down 3 Spaces & Stops On A Blue Space Giving Him 3 Coins]

Ric Flair - Woooo! Another Three Coins

[Back At Marge She Gets Set To Take Her Turn, She Suddenly Realizes That Some Of Her Coins Are Missing]

Marge Simpson - That's Odd, I Seem To Have Less Coins That Before.. Oh Well I'm Sure It Not That Big Of A Deal

[The Dice Block Appears Over Marge As He Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 4, Then He Moves Ahead 4 Spaces & Lands On A Blue Space Of Her Own Giving Her Three Coins] 

Marge Simpson - How Wonderful, I've Got Three More Coins

[Meanwhile All 4 Of The Same Panels Collide Again With 3 Blues Ones & A Green Panel Which Suddenly Changes To Blue Now Showing All 4 Panels Being Blue Signaling A 4 Player Minigame]

Chris McLean - Glad Somebody Remembered To Change That Green Panel To A Different Color, & That Also Means That It's Time For Yet Another Awesome 4 Player Minigame

[In A Split Second Chris & The 4 Players Were Once Again Teleported From The Island & Reappear In A Grassy Field]

Dukey - Now Where Are We

Marge Simpson - I Don't Know, But Wherever We Are This Place Looks Very Beautiful

[All 4 Of Them Began To Look Around & See That Marge Is Right The Location Is Beautiful]

Ric Flair - I Thnik She Might Be On To Something, Just Look At This Place, The Sun Is Shining, The Birds Are Singing, The Sky Is Blue, & A Volcano Behind Us Is About To Erupt Lava... LAVA 

[Just Then Leo, Marge, Ric, & Dukey Turn Around Is Horror To See That There Is A Volcano Behind Them As It Explodes Causing The Lava To Erupt] 

Marge Simpson - HOLY SMOKE'S HERE COMES THE LAVA 

Leo - EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF

[All 4 Of Them Began To Run From The Lava With Their Life & Continued Running Until Dukey Sees A Huge Rock]

Dukey - Guys, I See A Rock Up There 

Ric Flair - A Giant Rock What Timing, Quick Everybody Get To That Rock

[With That All 4 Of Them Jump Onto The Rock Just Barely Avoiding The Lava As It Now Circles The Rock] 

Leo - Phew, Were Safe, Good Think You Saw This Rock Dukey

Ric Flair - Yeah, You Really Saved Our Behinds Back There

[As All 4 Of Them Continue To Relive Themselves Chris Comes In Wearing His Jetpack Again]

Chris McLean - Hey Guys, I Can See You Made It To Safety

Leo - Thank Dukey, He's The One That Found This Rock

Chris McLean - Oh Get Out, Nice Work Dukey

Dukey - Aw Please, It Was Nothing 

Chris McLean - No Seriously I Mean If You Haven't Found This Rock Then He Wouldn't Have A Location For Our Next Minigame.. Lava Or Leave 'Em

All - Lava Or Leave 'Em

Chris McLean - Lava Or Leave 'Em That's Right, In This Game It's Very Simple All You Have To Do Is Avoid Falling Into The Lava, Seems Pretty Easy Right.. Well

[Suddenly From Out Of The Sky A Giant Fireball Comes Down & Lands In The Middle Of The Rock Stunning Everybody]

Ric Flair - What In The Woooo! Is That Fireball Doing Here 

Chris McLean - Oh Yeah, Did I Forget To Mention That If You Get Hit By That Fireball Your Out Of The Minigame, & It Can Also Multiply Into Seperate Fireballs As Well

Dukey - Your Kidding Right

Chris McLean - Nope, The Last One Of You That's Left Standing Win's 10 Coins, Now I Better Get Out Of Here, Thing's Are About To Heat Up Momentarily

[Chris Fires Up The Jetpack But Before He Goes Up Ric Comes In & Gives Him His Signature Robe Showing Him Wearing His Wrestling Gear]

Ric Flair - Better Hold This For Me Chris, If Were Dealing With Fire I'd Rather Not Let My Robe Get Burned

Chris McLean - Suit Yourself, Everybody Get Into Position

[Chris Flies Off & Out Of Sight Leaving The 4 Players To Fend For Themselves Knowing What There About To Go Into]

Chris McLean - GO

[Just Like That All 4 Players Began To Run Around To Avoid That Giant Fireball, Then The Fireball Split Into Two Seperates & Began To Move Around A Little Faster Then One Of Them Manages To Get Marge As She Flies Off Screaming In Pain] 

Leo - Oh No Marge

[Meanwhile The Fireballs Split Into Another Set Of Two Seperates Now Showinf 4 Fireballs Moving Around Really Fast As One Of Them Gets Close To Ric He Jumps Out Of The Way But Accidently Slips Into The Lava Upon Landing] 

Ric Flair - YEEOWWW

[Ric Goes Flying Out Of Scene Leaving Only Dukey & Leo Left As They Both Continue To Avoid The Fireballs But Dukey Accidnetly Trips & Falls To The Ground Causing One Of The Fireballs To Make Contact With Him Causing Him To Fly Off Screaming In Pain As Well Leaving Leo As The Sole Survivor, Then All Of A Sudden The Fireballs Dissapears & The Lava Begins To Stop As Leo Gets Up & Notices Nothing's Left As Chris Comes Flying In & Lands Right Next To Leo] 

Chris McLean - Congratulations Leo You've Survived Those Fireballs & That Lava, That Means Your The Winner Of This Minigame

Leo - I Won, I WON Yes... Hey Wait, What Happened To The Others

Chris McLean - Don't Worry Leo, When They Flew Off They Were Immediantly Transported Back To The Island. Speaking Of Which I Think It's Time We Head Back There 

[Chris Fires Up The Teleporter & Teleports Himself & Leo Back To The Island] 

RESULTS

1st: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 13)

2nd: Ric Flair (Stars: 0) (Coins: 38) 

3rd: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 14)

4th: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 13) 

[Leo Gets Transported Back To The Island, & Looks Around To See The Other 3 Are Back As Well]

Leo - Guys Your Alright

Marge Simpson - I Know, I'm Still Surprised We Ended Up Back Here

"BEGIN TURN 5"

[Leo Now Getting Back To Focus Get's Set To Move Again As The Dice Block Appears Above His Head As He Hits It Rolling A 1, Then Leo Moves One Space Ahead Stopping On A Blue Space Giving Him 3 More Coins] 

Leo - Oh Yeah, Keep That Money Coming

[After Leo, It Was Dukey's Turn As The Dice Block Appears Over His Head & Hits It Rolling A 2, Dukey Moves Foward Another 2 Spaces & Ends Up Landing On A Red Space & Ends Up Losing 3 Coins] 

Dukey - Aw Man, First I Get My Butt Burned Off & Now I Lose Three Coins 

[With Dukey's Turn Complete It Was Now Ric's Turn Who Was See Looking At His Thrice Candy & Thinking Of His Next Strategy]

Ric Flair - Let's See If The Star Is Right Across From Me & If I'm This Far I'm Gonna Have To Catch Up.. Well I Guess It's Thrice Candy Time.. Look Out Stomach Here Comes A Yummy Treat

[Ric Eats The Thrice Candy & In An Instant Three Dice Blocks Appear Over Ric's Head Much To His Pleasure]

Ric Flair - All Right, Let's Get To It Woooo!

[Ric Goes & Hits The 1st Block Rolling A 6, Then He Hits The 2nd Block Rolling A 4, & Then He Hits The Final Block Rolling A 1.. Then The Number All Combine Together & Add Up To 11]

Ric Flair - 11, Well I Guess It'll Do For Now

[Ric Starts To Move Forward Pass The 1st Of 11 Spaces & Stops By The Pick-Up Candy Space Picking Up A Duelo Candy] 

"Ric Got Duelo Candy"

[Ric Continues Forward 4 More Spaces Beforing Jumping Into The Red Pipe & Popping Out Of The Green Then He Moves Forward Another 3 Spaces Before Stopping Right Next To The Candy Shop]

Chef Hatchet - We Meet Again Buddy, Care To Try Again With Buying Something In Here

Ric Flair - I'm Really Desperate Here So.. Yeah I'll Buy Something

[Ric Goes Ahead & Enters The Candy Shop & Stands In Front Of The Check Out Stand]

Chef Hatchet - So.. How Can I Help You Today

Ric Flair - I Need To Get Something That Can Help Me Get Closer To The Star, You Got Anything That'll Help 

Chef Hatchet - I Think So

[Chef Goes Over To One Of The Counters & Grabs A Piece Of Candy That Has A Picture Of A Spring On It]

Chef Hatchet - This Is A Springo Candy, Eat This Candy & You Can Spring To The Exact Same Space The Opponent Is Standing, That Depends On Who That May Be

Ric Flair - Oh Sweet Mother Of Wrestling, This Could Really Help Me Out, I'll Take It

Chef Hatchet - Fine, That'll Be Worth 10 Coins Cough It Up Bub

Ric Flair - Right

[Ric Pulls Out his 10 Coins & Hands Them To Chef As He Gives Ric The Spring Candy]

Ric Flair - Woooo! This'll Surely Help Me Out, Thank's Man

Chef Hatchet - Yeah Yeah, Now You Enjoy Candy Now You here

[Ric Exits The Candy Store & Moves Foward 3 More Spaces & Stops On A Blue Space Earning Him 3 More Coins]

Ric Flair - Were On A Roll Now, Woooooooo!

[Meanwhile Marge Is All Set To Take Her Turn As Well As The Dice Block Appears Over Her Head]

Marge Simpson - Let's Hope I Get A Good One Here

[Marge Goes On & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 8, Then Marge Goes Pass The 1st Space Before Passing The Pick-Up Candy Space Picking Up A Slowgo Candy]

"Marge Got Slowgo Candy" 

[Marge Then Moves 3 More Spaces Before Coming Upon The Turn Off & Again Goes To The Right As She Confronts The Automatic Arrow Spinner As The Arrows Began To Spin Around Rapidly, Then Marge Makes A Huge Leap & Lands In The Middle Causing The Spinner To Stop On The Up Arrow]

Marge Simpson - Nice, My Timing Was Just Right 

[Marge Moves Up & Passes 2 More Spaces Before Stumbling Upon A Fork In The Road, She Then Decides To Go Right & Move 2 More Spaces Ahead & Lands On A Red Space Causing Her To Lose 3 Coins]

Marge Simpson - Rats, There Goes Three Of My Coins

[After Marge's Turn Was Complete The 4 Panels Huddle Up Showing The Two Red Panels On The Left & The Two Blue Panels On The Right Signaling A 2 On 2 Minigame]

Chris McLean - Nice, Our First 2 On 2 Minigame, Well.. Let's Do It

[Chris Fires Up The Teleporter & Teleports All 4 Of The Players Off His Island & Then They Reappear In A Vegetable Garden Then Chris Comes In From Out Of Nowhere & Grabs A Carrot From His Pocket & Starts To Eat It]

Chris McLean - Eh, What's Up Docs.. You Ready To Know What Minigame Were About To Play Now

Dukey - I Bet It Has Something To Do With This Garden Here Right

Chris McLean - Well, Sort Of Half-Right, Now The Next Minigame Were Gonna Play Does Take Place In A Garden & By That I Don't Mean Gardening, It's Called Garden Grab... & Here's How it's Going To Work

[Chris Then Tosses His Carrot & Walks Towards Two Huge Carrots That Are In The Ground With It's Tops Sticking Out]

Chris McLean - What We Have Here Are Two Huge Carrots, & In This Game You Guys Are Gonna Try To Pull Them Out. Now Since This Is A 2 On 2 Minigame Ric & Leo Will Team Up Against Marge & Dukey, Whichever Team Pulls Out Their Respective Carrot First Will Win The Minigames & Recives 10 Coins Each, If You Guys Are Ready Then I Suggest You Get To Your Positions

[Ric & Leo Walk Towards The Left Carrot & Get Theirselves Into Position As Does Marge & Dukey With The Right Carrot]

Ric Flair - Okay Leo, Remember We Have To Work Together To Pull This Huge Carrot Out So Give It All You Got, Got That

Leo - Right, You Should Try The Same Thing I Mean You Are A Wrestler

Ric Flair - You Better Believe It Buster, Wooo!

[Meanwhile Marge & Dukey Grab A Hold Of The Stem & Prepare Theirselves] 

Marge Simpson - Your Ready To Do This Partner

Dukey - Yeah, I'm Ready

[Just Then Chris Comes In & Hold Up His Flag Knowing The Players Are Ready To Start]

Chris McLean - On Your Mark.. Get Set... PULL

[Chris Waves His Flag & Both Teams Began To Pull With All Their Might] 

Ric Flair - Keep Pulling Man, We've Got To Get This Carrot Out

Leo - I Know, I Know Don't Rush Me

Marge Simpson & Dukey - Pull, Pull, Pull, Pull

[The Two Teams Continue To Pull Really Hard For A Very Short Time, By Then Ric & Leo Almost Have Theirs Pulled Out] 

Leo - Ric, I Think We Almost Got It

Ric Flair - Just Keep Pulling Kid, & Will Win This Game In No Time, Woooo! 

[But Just As Leo & Ric Manage To Pull Out The Carrot Marge & Dukey Make One Huge Pull & Succesfully Pulls Out The Carrot As It Pops Out & Lands In The Back Of A Pick-Up Truck]

Chris McLean - And The Winenrs Of Garden Grab Are Dukey & Marge

Marge Simpson & Dukey - ALL RIGHT 

[Marge & Dukey High Five Each Other For A Job Well Done Then They Get To Their Feet & Rub Themselves Off From The Dirt]

Leo - Aw Man, We Lost

Ric Flair - Relax Kid Next Time You & Me Team Up Will Win For Sure, Hopefully 

Chris McLean - Okay You Guys Celebration Times Over, Time To Head Back To The Island 

[Chris Activates The Teleporter, Teleporting Himself & The 4 Players Back To The Island Yet Again]

RESULTS

1st: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 16)

2nd: Ric Flair (Stars: 0) (Coins: 31)

3rd: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 21)

4th: Dukey (Stars:0) (Coins: 20)

"GAME CONTINUES IN PART 3"

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 2 Of Cartoon Party & The 1st 5 Turns Of The Game & So Far Leo's Got The Advantage Having 1 Star With Him, But With Another 15 Turns To Go How Long Will He Be Able To Hold His Lead, Will The Nature Boy Be Able To Obtain His 1st Star Of The Game, When Will Marge Ever Use Her Candy, & What Kind Of Challenges & Surprises Could Chris Have In Store Next, Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review] 


	3. McLean Island The Next 5 Turns

Mr Cartoon Presents A Cartoon Party

Part 2: McLean Island The Next 5 Turns

[Quick Note - Just Like I Reminded You Guys The Last 2 Parts I Only Own My OC's In This That's All]

[All 4 Players Are Returned To The Island & Their Respected Spaces As Chris Himself Returns To His Space] 

"BEGIN TURN 6"

[The Dice Block Appears Over Leo As He Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 6, Then Leo Passes 1 Of The 6 Spaces & Turns Right As He Confronts The Automatic Arrow Spinner, Knowing The Same Thing He Did Last Time He Jumps & Lands Right In The Middle Of It Causing The Spinner To Stop On The Right Arrow]

Leo - The Right Arrow, Well I Still Got That Springo Candy, But Hey I Could Get Lucky

[Leo Then Turns Right & Walks Pass 1 More Space Before Stopping On The Pick-Up Candy Space & Picks Up Zap Candy]

"Leo Got Zap Candy"

[Before Leo Could Move On He Stumbled Upon Yet Another Turn Off & Decides To Go Right & Passes Two More Spaces Before Confronting A Gate Which Mysteriously Opens, Leo Gets A Little Confused At First But Decides To Ignore It & Go Two More Spaces Before Stopping On A Blue Space Earning Him 3 Coins] 

Leo - Yes

[With Leo's Turn Complete, It Would Now Be Dukey's Turn To Go As Dukey Pulls Out His Vampire Candy & Looks It Over]

Dukey - Aw What The Heck, Let's Go For It

[Dukey Eats His Vampire Candy & In An Instant Transforms Into A Vampire] 

Dukey - Cool, I'm A Vampire.. Okay Teeth Do Your Duty

[Dukey Flies Off & Prepares To Strike, First He Bites Leo Stunning Him & Losing 5 Coins In The Process, Then He Strikes Marge In The Neck Taking 5 Coins From Here As Well, & Finally Bites Ric In The Head Allowing Him To Take 5 Coins Away As Well, Then Dukey Flies Back To His Space & Turns Back To Normal]

Dukey - Nice, I Just Scored 15 Coins. Go Thing I Used That Vampire Candy

[Then The Dice Block Appears Over Dukey As He Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 2, Then Dukey Began To Move But Before He Could Reach The 1st Space He Stops Next To The Candy Store, However He Sees A Different Person in There]

? - Well, Well, Well Our First Customer

Dukey - Say, Your Not Chef 

? - Of Course Not, I'm Snivley The Asisstant To My Cousin Dr Eggman.. Would You Care To Enter My Candy Shop & Buy Some Delicious Candy

Dukey - WHAT, Oh No If Your With Dr Eggman Than I'm Not Going To Buy Any Candy That Could Backfire On Me

Snivley - Is That So.. Well Suit Yourself, But I'm Determined To Make A Sale Just You Wait 

[Dukey Walks Away From The Candy Store & Walks 2 Spaces Foward Stopping On A Blue Space Earning Him 3 Coins]

Dukey - Nice

[With Dukey's Turn Complete It Would Now Be Ric's Turn To Go Again But Before He Could Use The Dice Block He Pulls Out His Springo Candy & Eats It All Up Turning Him Into A Human Spring]

Ric Flair - Woah, I Look Like A Human Spring.. Aw Well Time For Me To Get Closer To That Star

[Ric Starts To Bounce Up & Down Then Leaps High Into The Air & Lands On The Same Space Marge Is At As He Turns Back To Normal] 

Marge Simpson - Ric, How Did You Get Here So Fast

Ric Flair - Thank The Power Of Springo Candy Marge, Cause That Candy Just Helped Me Get One Step Closer To Obtaining My 1st Star Of The Game

[Just Then The Dice Block Appears Over Ric As He Goes & Hits It Rolling A 9, Then Ric Starts To Move Foward & Skips The Candy Store Without Chef Even Coming Out, Then He Passes One Space Before Coming Towards A Turn Off As He Decides To Go Right, Then He Moves 4 More Spaces Before Stopping At The Star Space]

Chris McLean - Ric My Man, Welcome To The Star Space.. & I'm Surprised You Made It Here So Quick

Ric Flair - Well, Thank The Power Of That Springo Candy I Picked Up From The Candy Store That Really Helped Me Out A Lot

Chris McLean - I See, Glad To Know Somebodies Using That Candy For A Purpose, But Since Your Here I Got To Ask You, Do You Want To Buy A Star For 20 Coins

Ric Flair - Why Do You Think I'm Here In The 1st Place

[Ric Pulls Out His 20 Coins Then Tosses All Of Them To Chris As He Catches Them With One Hand While Holding A Star With His Other Hand]

Chris McLean - Nice Job Nature Boy, You've Held Your End Of The Bargain & I'll Live Up To My End.. Here's Your Star

[Chris Tosses The Star Into The Air As It Drops Down Into Ric's Hands As He Stares It Down With Excitement]

Ric Flair - It's Mine, It's Actually Mine... The Star Is MINE WOOOOOOOO!

[As Ric Celebrates His Achivement The Star Craft Starts To Rise From The Ground]

Chris McLean - Good Job Getting Your First Star Ric, But Let's See If You Can Do That Again 

[Chris Punches In New Coordinates As The Star Zooms Off & Lands On Top Of The Red Space Two Spaces To It's Left Away From The Eggman Space]

Chris McLean - Attention Players, The Star Space Has Been Re-Located To A New Spot, So I Suggest You Do Your Best & Get Those Butts Of Yours Over Here Pronto

[Meanwhile Ric Continues Another 3 Spaces To The Right Before Passing A Pick-Up Candy Space Picking Up Bowlo Candy]

"Ric Got Bowlo Candy"

[Then Ric Move 1 More Space Down Stopping On A Blue Space Giving Him 3 More Coins]

Ric Flair - Wooo! 

[With Ric's Turn All Done It Would Now Be Marge's Turn To Go As She Pulls Out The Slowgo Candy]

Marge Simpson - I Haven't Used Any Of My Candy, So I Guess Now's The Best Time To Do So

[Marge Eats Her Slowgo Candy & In An Instant A Dice Block Appears But Only This Time The Numbers Are Spinning Really Slow]

Marge Simpson - Oh My, So That's How Slowgo Candy Works.. Well Here Goes Nothing

[Marge Leaps Up & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 3 Then Marge Starts Moving Foward The 1st Two Spaces Which Includes Passing The Candy Store For Now As She Comes Across A Turn Off But Decides To Continue Going Straight & Stops Again As She Confronts The Same Two Roads From Before]

Marge Simpson - Hmm, Which Path Should I Take The Left One, Or The Right One

[Marge Continues To Think For A Moment & Decides To Take The Left Path But As She Stops On The X & Hole Mysteriously Opens From Below Her As She Falls Through It Then Reappears Popping Out Of The Green Pipe, Marge Seemed A Little Confused At First But She Shrugs It As She Moves Ahead One More Space Stopping On A Blue Space Giving Her 3 Coins]

Marge Simpson - 3 More Coins, Wonderful

[With Marge's Turn Complete The 4 Panels Huddle Up Showing All Blue Signaling A 4 Player Mini Game]

Chris McLean - It's Mini-Game Time.. I Just Love This Part

[Chris Sets Up The Teleporter & Instantly Teleports Himself & The Other 4 Players Off The Island For The Time Being, Then They Reappear In A Forest Where There Are 7 Mushrooms Standing In The Form Of A Circle & The Big One In The Middle]

Chris McLean - Welcome To Mushroom Forest, Home To Many Different Kinds Of Mushrooms & This Is Also The Home For Our Next Minigame.. You See These Set Of Mushrooms Around You

Leo - Yeah

Chris McLean - Well You See, In A Few Seconds I'm Going To Be Playing Some Music & You Guys Are Going To Be Walking Around In A Circle, & When The Music Stops Your All Gonna Be Bouncing On Those Mushrooms & Try To Reach The Top Of That Big Mushroom Where There's A Treasure Chest Containing 10 Coins Inside. First One To Make It Wins The 10 Coins

Marge Simpson - Oh I Get It, The Way This Game Is Played It's Like Musical Chairs

Chris McLean - Exactly, But Since Were Using Mushrooms I Think We Should Call This Game Musical Mushrooms.. Anyway Guys Let's Get Into Position

[Chris Steps Out Of The Way As The 4 Players Take Their Positions Around The Mushrooms]

Marge Simpson - So Have Any Of You Guys Played Something Like This Before

Ric Flair - I Have, & The Only Reason Is Because When The Music's Playing I Take It To The Next Level & Boogy Down 

[Chris Pulls Out His Jukebox & Presses The Play Button Starting Up The Music]

Chris McLean - Get Moving Guys

[As Chris Said Ric, Leo, Marge, & Dukey Began To Walk Around The Mushrooms, & Of Course Ric Was Dancing To The Music At The Same Time While Leo Who Was Behind Him Decided To Join In As Well That Was Until Chris Suddenly Stops The Music]

Dukey - The Music Stopped

[Everybody Stopped Walking & Began To Bounce Off The Mushrooms Leo Pushes Ric Out Of The Way & Bounces Up The Mushroom Almost Making It To The Bigger One's Top But Dukey Comes In & Knocks Leo Off & Grabs The Treasure Chest As It Opens Up Showing 10 Coins Inside]

Dukey - I Got The Chest, I WON

Chris McLean - You Can Say That Again, The 10 Coins Are Yours Good Work.. But I Guess That's Enough Of The Mushrooms For Now, Back To The Island We Go

[Chris Sets Up His Teleporter As He Teleports Himself, Ric, Marge, Dukey, & Leo Back To McLean Island]

RESULTS

1st: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 14)

2nd: Ric Flair (Stars: 1) (Coins: 6)

3rd: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 48)

4th: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 19) 

[Meanwhile All 4 Of The Players Were Seen Back On The Island As Well As Their Respected Spots As They Prepare To Go After The Next Star]

"BEGIN TURN 7" 

[Leo Who's Back At His Original Spot Gets Himself Into Position Ready To Go As The Dice Block Appears Over His Head]

Leo - Let's Do This

[Leo Proceeds To Hit The Dice Block Rolling A 5, Leo Began To Move Foward Passing The 1st 3 Spaces & Passes The Candy Store Deciding To Save His Coins For The Star As He Proceeds 2 Spaces More Stopping On A Blue Space Earning Himself 3 Coins]

Leo - Oh Yeah, 3 More Coins For Me

[With Leo's Turn Complete Dukey Gets Set To Take His Turn As The Dice Block Appears Over Him]

Dukey - Okay Dog Time To See If Lady Luck Is With Me This Turn

[Dukey Makes A Leap & Hits The Dice Block Open Rolling A 5, Dukey Then Advances Foward Passing 3 Spaces Before Stopping By The Pick-Up Candy Space Picking Up A Duelo Candy] 

"Dukey Got Duelo Candy"

[Dukey Advances 2 More Spaces Stopping On A Blue Space As He Picks Up 3 More Coins]

Dukey - Sweet

[With Dukey's Turn All Done For Now, It Would Be Ric's Turn To Go As He Gets Set To Go For His 2nd Star As The Dice Block Appears Over Him]

Ric Flair - It's Show Time

[Ric Goes & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 3, Then Ric Moves Foward 3 Spaces Before Stopping On A Blue Space & Earning 3 Coins] 

Ric Flair - Wooo!

[With Ric's Turn Complete, Marge Is Seen All Set To Go As The Dice Block Appears Over Her Head]

Marge Simpson - Here We Go

[Marge Goes & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 5, Then She Advances On Pass The 1st Space, But Stops At The Candy Store & Decides To Enter It As She Walks Up To The Counter Where Chef Is There To Welcome Her]

Chef Hatchet - Well Now, If It Isn't Marge Simpson.. How Can I Help You This Time

Marge Simpson - Um, Yes Well I'm Trying To Get To The Star Space Before The Other's Do & I Need Something That's Worth 5 Coins & It'll Help Me Move Ahead Of The Others

Chef Hatchet - Mmm, Well There's That Twice Candy That Gives Someone Who Eats It To Roll 2 Dices, & I Think It's Worth 5 Coins

Marge Simpson - That's Sound Perfect, I'll Take It

[Marge Pulls Out Her 5 Coins & Places Them On The Counter As Chef Grabs A Piece Of Twice Candy & Gives It To Marge As He Takes The 5 Coins From Marge & Puts Them In The Register]

"Marge Got Twice Candy"

Chef Hatchet - Thank You For Shopping At My Candy Store, Now Be Sure You Brush Your Teeth After Eating Your Candy Got It

Marge Simpson - I Understand, Thank You Again

[Marge Exits The Store & Advances Fowards 4 More Spaces Stopping On A Blue Space & Picks Up 3 More Coins]

Marge Simpson - Well What Do You Know, 3 More Coins

[With Marge's Turn Complete All 4 Panels Huddle Up Again Showing All Of Them Being Blue Just Like Last Time Signaling A 4 Player Mini Game]

Chris McLean - Well Would You Look At That, Ha Another 4 Player Mini-Game.. Okay Let The Fun Begin

[With That Chris Fire Ups The Teleporter Once Again & In An Instant He & The 4 Players Are Transported From The Island & Then Reappear In Some Sort Of Raceway As Leo, Ric, Marge& Dukey Find Themselves In 4 Seperate Race Cars]

Leo - Check It Out Guys, Were In Race Cars 

Ric Flair - We Are

[Ric Stands Up For A Moment & He Sees Some Racing Labels On The Sides]

Ric Flair - Well Call Me A 16 Time World Champion He's Right, We've Been Teleported To Some Sort Of Raceway, Another Favorite of Mine Woooo! 

[Just Then McLean Pops In Right Infront Of Them Wearing Some Racing Gear Of His Own]

Chris McLean - I Can See Somebodies Going To Enjoy This Next Minigame

Dukey - Uh, What's With The Racing Gear Chris

Marge Simpson - Your Not Actually Thinking Of Racing With Us Are You

Chris McLean - What, No Way Dudette I'm Only Wearing Because I Feel Like It, & Besides If I Was Asked To Play Cartoon Speedwagons With You Guys I Would Be Glad To Do So, But Hey I'm Under Contract I've Just Gotta Do My Own Things

[And So Chris Steps Out Of The Way & Off The Track & Enters The Control Booth Right Above The 4 Players]

Chris McLean - Okay You Guys, This One Is Simple It's A Race To The Finish Line.. & Just Like In The Races You Guys Are Gonna Be Using Those Standard Race Cars Your In & Race To The Finish, First One That Makes It Across 1st Wins 10 Coins, Any Questions

[Again Just Like A Few Times Already All 4 Of Them Went Completley Silent]

Chris McLean - I Thought Not, Okay Then I've Always Wanted To Say This... Racers Start Your Engines

[With That All 4 Racers Fired Up The Engines & Were All Ready To Go, Dukey Grabs A Hold Of The Steering Wheel, Marge Starts Going Through Her Safety Drills Real Quick, Ric Grabs A Helmet From Out Of Nowhere & Puts It On While Leo Has A Huge Smirk On His Face While Revving The Engine Really Hard] 

Leo - Get Ready To Lose Nature Boy

Ric Flair - Over My Dead Body Kid, Will See Who The Better Racer Is 

[Up At The Control Tower Chris Pulls Out A Starting Pistol & Raises It In The Air]

Chris McLean - Ready, Set.. RACE 

[Chris Fires The Gun & With That All 4 Players Were Off, Ric Picks Up The Early Lead But Leo Began To Catch Up As They Both Began To Try & Fight For The Lead, However That Wouldn't Last Long Cause Both Dukey & Marge Came Right Up To Them, From There It Was A Dead Heat But Surprisingly Leo Picks Up A Little Extra Speed & Manages To Cross The Finish Line First, Just Then Chris Manages To Catch Up With Them As Ric, Leo, Marge & Dukey Stepped Out Of The Race Cars & Walks Up To Chris]

Chris McLean - WOW, Now That's What I Call A Close & Awesome Race Right There

Dukey - That's Good To Know, But Who Came In 1st 

Chris McLean - Well It Was Pretty Close & For A Moment It Looked Like Ric Was Going To Win It

Ric Flair - Hold Up, Are You Saying That I Won

Chris McLean - No, I Said That It LOOKED Like You Were Going To Win, But Somehow At The Last Moment Somebody Else Picked Up A Extra Burst Of Speed & Crossed The Finish Line, & That Person Was... Leo 

Leo - What.. NO WAY

Chris McLean - Yes Way, You Won The Race

Leo - ALL RIGHT, HA IN YOUR FACE NATURE BOY

Ric Flair - HEY WATCH IT BOY, NEXT TIME WE FACE EACH OTHER YOUR NOT GONNA BE SO LUCKY

[As Leo & Ric Begin To Have Rivaly Steam Towards Each Other Chris Decides To Turn To Us]

Chris McLean - Don't You Just Love Heated Battles 

[After That Chris Launches The Teleporter Again Teleporting Him, Leo, Marge, Ric & Dukey Back To The Island]

RESULTS

1st: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 27)

2nd: Ric Flair (Stars: 1) (Coins: 9)

3rd: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 51)

4th: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 14)

[Back On McLean Island Ric Goes To His Pockets & Pulls Out His Duelo Candy Getting It Ready For When His Turn Starts]

"BEGIN TURN 8"

[Back At Leo The Dice Block Appears Right Above Him Once Again As He Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 2, He Then Moves Forward 2 Spaces Stopping On A Blue Space Thus Earning Himself 3 More Coins]

Leo - Nice

[With Leo's Turn Complete It Would Now Be Dukey's Turn As The Next Dice Block Appears Over Him As Dukey Proceeds To Hit Rolling A 1, With That Dukey Moves Foward One Space Landing On A Happening Space As The Number On The Timer Goes From 2 To 1]

"The Countdown Is At 1, Stay Off The ? Spaces, Or The Dynamite Will Explode" 

Dukey - Oh Man, I Definently Don't Want To Be Around Here The Next Time Someone Sets It Off

[With Dukey's Turn Complete It Would Now Be Ric's Turn As He Hold Up His Duelo Candy]

Ric Flair - Look Out People, It's Showtime Woooo!

[With That Ric Eats The Candy & In A Split Second A Wall Of Fire Began To Cover Ric From Head To Toe]

Ric Flair - Wooo! I Can Feel The Power Now, Time To Put This Power Into Action

[Suddenly Two Dice Blocks Appear Right Above Ric As He Procceds To Hit Both Of Them Roling A 5 & 2 Adding Up To A Roll Of 7, With That Ric Goes Down The Red Pipe In Front Of Him & Pops Out Of The Green Pipe & Moves Passed The 1st 3 Spaces Passes The Candy Store Not Wanting To Spend More Of His Coins As He Proceeds 4 More Spaces Before Stopping On The Same Space As Leo] 

Ric Flair - Well Now, Fancy Meeting You Here Kid

Leo - Woah Ric Your On Fire, Literally 

[As Ric Tries To Figure Out Leo's Remark They Mysteriously Get Transported From The Space & Back To The Start Much To Their Confusion, Suddenly Chris McLean Makes A Sudden Appearance Wearing Some Medival Armor] 

Chris McLean - Greeting Ye Duelers

Ric Flair - What's With That Armor McLean, Shouldn't You Be Standing At The Star Space 

Leo - Yeah

Chris McLean - True, But Considering That You Ric Used The Duelo Candy & Manage To Land On The Same Space As Leo That Can Only Mean On Thing

Leo & Ric - What

Chris McLean - It's Time For Our 1st Duel Mini Game, Which Means You Two Will Face Each Other In A 1 On 1 Minigame & The Winner Will Get A Spin At Our Duel Die To Determine What To Take From The Opponent

Ric Flair - Is That So

Chris McLean - Yep, & Considering That Both of You Are The Only One's That Have At Least 1 Star One Of You Could End Up Having 2 If You Play Your Cards Right

[After Hearing That Statment Leo & Ric Began To Smirk At First Then They Have A Massive Stare Down To Each Other Just Like Last Time] 

Chris McLean - You Guys Ready To Do This 

Leo & Ric - Ready

[Suddenly From Out Of Nowhere Three Ropes Mysteriously Appear From The Sky As Leo & Ric Look Up With Confusion Not Knowing What's Going On]

Chris McLean - Okay You Two Here's How This Is Gonna Work, We Have Here 3 Ropes Dangling & It's Your Job To Pick Your Rope, But Be Careful Cause Two Of These Will Ropes Contains Nothing & A Booby Trap.. But The One Who Picks The Good Rope Is The Winner

Leo - Well That Dosen't Sound So Hard 

Chris McLean - Of Course Not, But I Think It's Time We Got Started Shall We.. So Guys Into Your Positions

[Following Chris's Demand Both Ric & Leo Make Their Positions With Ric Getting Set To Pick First] 

Chris McLean - Ric Your Gonna Be Going First, So Think Carefully & Decide Which Rope You Want

Ric Flair - You Think I Didn't Know That Yesterday 

Chris McLean - Uuuuh, Not Really

[Ignoring What Chris Said Ric Began To Look Over The 3 Ropes In Front Of Him, Then After A Few Seonds Of Thinking Ric Grabs Hold Of The 2nd Rope]

Chris McLean - Looks Like Ric Made His Choice, That's Means Your Up Next Leo

Leo - All Right, Let's Do This

[Leo Walks Up & Began To Look Over The Remaining Ropes, At First He Starts To Have A Hard Time Which One To Choose Knowing That The Booby Trap Rope Could Still Be There, But Then He Decides To Pick The 3rd Rope Causing The 1st Rope To Go Back Up]

Chris McLean - Nice You've Both Made Your Choices.. When I Say Three You Guys Pull & Will See What Happens.. Ready

Leo - Ready

Ric Flair - Wooo! I'm Ready 

Chris McLean - One... Two... Three PULL 

[Both Ric & Leo Pull Their Respective Ropes & With That The Resuluts Were In, For Leo It Was Nothing, But For Ric A Shower Of Confetti Poured All Over Him] 

Ric Flair - Confetti

Chris McLean - Well How About That Ric You've Picked The Winning Rope

Ric Flair - Hold Up, Are You Saying I Won The Duel 

Chris McLean - Hmm, Judging The Confetti Being Spilt All Over You I Should Say So

Ric Flair - YES, HA HA HA

[Just Then The Confetti Dissapears & A Special Dice Block Mysteriously Appeared Over Ric]

Chris McLean - Well Ric You've Picked Up That Victory So That Means Your Going To Decide What's Going To Happen Next By Taking A Crack At This Special Die Above You, & Whatever You Get It's What You Roll.. It Could Be 10, 20, or Even All His Coins.. Or His Only Star, But On The Other Hand Their Is One Slot That Has An X & Believe Me You Don't Want To Get That Or Else You'll Blow Your Chance At Stealing From Leo.. Anything You Like To Say Before We Do This Ric 

Ric Flair - I Have Just One, Kid You Put Up A Good Match But I Suggest You Enjoy That Star While You Still Can Cause It's Coming Home To The Nature Boy Woooo!

Leo - Hmph, Will See About That

Chris McLean - All Right Ric, Give Us The Workd & See What Comes Up

Ric Flair - Got It

[Ric Starts To Take A Few Deep Breaths First Then Looks Up At The Die Still Flashing Different Wedges Rapidly, Then He Makes A Leap & Hits It Stopping On A Word That Says Half]

Chris McLean - Look At That You Rolled Half, That Means You Get Half Of Leo's Coins 

Leo - SAY WHAT

Chris McLean - Sorry Kid But That's How It Works, So Let's Have It

Leo - Grrr.. Fine

[Leo Digs Into His Pockets & Grabs Half Of His Coins & Gives Them To Ric Much To The Nature Boy's Delight] 

Ric Flair - Wooo! Baby Now Were In Business

Chris McLean - That Was A Good First Duel Guys, But I Think It's Time We Got Back To The Game.. Shall We

[So With The Duel Minigame Complete Chris Teleports Himself, Leo & Ric Back To The Board With Chris At The Star Space & Both Ric & Leo To The Blue Space, & Since Ric Stopped On The Blue Space Before The Duel He Picks Up 3 More Coins]

Ric Flair - Well Kid, You Beat Me & I Beat You, Guess That Makes Us Even

Leo - For Now

[With Ric's Turn Finally Complete It Would Now Be Marge's Turn To Go As She Pulls Out Her Twice Candy & Eats It Up Causing Two Dice Blocks To Appear Over Her Head]

Marge Simpson - I Sure Hope I Get A Good Number Combo To Reach That Star, Oh Well Here Goes Nothing

[Marge Goes Ahead & Hits Both The Dice Blocks Rolling A 1 & 9 Thus Making Her Combined Roll A 10, So Marge Moves Foward Pass The 1st Space Before She Briefly Stops By The Pick-Up Candy Space Allowing Her To Grab Another Piece Of Candy]

"Marge Got Vampire Candy"

[After That Marge Continues Foward 3 More Spaces Beforing Coming Across A Turn Off & Just Like Last Time She Chooses To Go Right Leading Her To The Arrow Director Spinner As She Makes A Huge Leap Causing The Spinner To Stop On The Left Arrow, And So Marge Takes The Left Path Advancing 4 Spaces Plus 2 More Spaces Downward As She Stops On A Blue Space Earning Her 3 Coins] 

Marge Simpson - So Far So Good, Just A Few More Spaces To Go

[With Marge's Turn Complete All 4 Of Panels Huddle Up Together With Dukey's Panel Changing Colors From Green To Red Causing It To Go To The Left Leaving The 3 Blue Panels On The Right, Signaling A 1 On 3 Minigame] 

Chris McLean - 1 On 3, About Time We Did One Of These Kind Of Minigames Again

[So Chris Fires Up The Teleporter & In A Instant He Teleports Himself & The Other 4 Players Away From The Island Again & Reappear In A Wide Open Trpoical Area Where Dukey Is Seen Inside A Barrel While Leo, Ric, & Marge Are Standing On Top Of The Coconut Trees, As For Chris He Was Right Next To The Coconut Tree On The Far RIght Hoping To Get A View Of The Action]

Marge Simpson - That's Odd, How Did We Get Get Up Here

[From There Leo Decides To Look Down & Sees That Their Standing On Coconut Trees]

Leo - Uh Guys, You Might Wanna Check Out What Were Standing On

[So Both Ric & Marge Look Down As Well Then They Both Notice What They Were All Standing On]

Marge Simpson - My Gosh Were Standing On Coconut Trees, But Why

Ric Flair - I Know Why, It's Basically Part Of Another One Of Chris's Crazy Mini Games Just To Win Coins

Chris McLean - You've Read My Mind Ric, & Speaking Of Which That's What Were About To Do Now & That Is Play Another Mini Game Called Coconut Conk

[Before Chris Could Explain The Rules Dukey Who Was Inside The Barrel Pops His Head Out]

Dukey - Hey Chris, Why Am I In This Barrel For

Chris McLean - Trust Me You'll Know, But Now To Explain How This Works. Now Ric, Leo, & Marge For Your Part You Guys Have 30 Seconds To Try & Dropping Those Coconuts & Hit Dukey In The Head.. But How Do You Drop Coconuts You Ask, Well Just Bounce On The Tree Tops Really Hard To Do So, But Remember If You Guys Can Conk Dukey Before The 30 Seconds Are Up Then The 3 Of You Will Win 10 Coins Each.. & As For You Dukey In Order For You To Win Your Gonna Have To Avoid Getting Hit By Those Coconuts For The Next 30 Seconds, Got That

Dukey - Uh I Think So, But How Am I Gonna Do That If I'm Stuck In This Barrel

Chris McLean - Oh Don't Worry I'm Sure You'll Figure It Out, But For Now It's Game Time

[As Chris Steps Out Of The Way On The Tops Of The Coconut Trees Leo, Marge, & Ric Get Themselves Into Position While Dukey Still Tries To Figure Out How To Move Around In The Barrel]

Chris McLean - Ready, Set... GO

[Chris Blows His Whistle & The Game Gets Underway With Leo, Marge, & Ric Beginning To Jump Really Big On The Trees Causing Coconuts To Start Falling From It & To The Grounds But By That Time Dukey Manages To Figure Out How To Move While In The Barrel & Began To Avoid Each Coconut That Began To Fall But However Ric Made A Huge Leap That Dropped Two Coconuts At Once, As Dukey Rolls Out Of The 1st One The 2nd One Manages To Conk Dukey In The Head Knocking Him Out Cold]

Ric Flair - Wooooo!, Direct Hit On The Skull

[With That One Hit To The Head Chris Blows His Whistle Again & Ends The Minigame]

Chris McLean - Sorry Dukey You Got Conked, & That Means Thanks To That Double Coconut Drop By The Nature Boy.. Ric, Leo, & Marge Win 10 Coins A Piece

Marge Simpson - HOORAY, Did You Hear That Leo, We Won The Minigame

Leo - YEAH, & Thank Ric He's The One That Did That Double Drop

Ric Flair - Oh, It Was Nothing Really.. I Mean When I Was In A Wrestling Ring I Happen To Have Some Big Jumps In Me Which Gives Me The Chance To Fly HIGH

[As The 3 Continued To Celebrate Chris Goes Over To Dukey To Check & See If He's Okay]

Chris McLean - You Hangin' In There Dude

[Instead Of Answering Dukey Would Blabber Some Wierd Noises, Guessing He's Still A Little Outcold]

Chris McLean - I'll Take That As A Yes

[So With That Chris Activates The Teleporter & Teleports Himself, A Knocked Out Dukey, Ric, Marge, & Leo Back To The Island To Continue On With Their Little Game]

RESULTS

1st: Ric Flair (Stars: 1) (Coins: 37) 

2nd: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 25)

3rd: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 51)

4th: Marge Simpson (Stars: 0) (Coins: 27)

[Back On McLean Island All 4 Players Were Back At Their Spaces As Marge Gets Set To Make Her Moves Towards The Star On Her Next Roll]

"BEGIN TURN 9"

[Back At Where Leo Is He Get's Set To Make His Move As He Pulls Out His Springo Candy Unaware That Ric Who Was On The Same Space As Leo Began To Look A Little Suspicious]

Ric Flair - Hey Kid, What Are You Doing With That Springo Candy 

Leo - Oh Nothing, Just Felt Like Having It Out

[Hearing This Ric Started To Think That Leo Was Up To Something & That's When In An Instant He Knew What Leo Was Up To] 

Ric Flair - Wait A Second WAIT A SECOND, Your Not Thinking Of Doing What I Think Your Doing

[With A Huge Smirk On His Face Leo Goes Ahead & Eats His Springo Candy Causing Him To Turn Into A Human Spring]

Leo - See Ya Later Ric

[So With That Leo Bagn To Bounce Up & Down Until Finally Makes A Huge Leap & Goes Flying Into The Air Leaving Behind An Angry Nature Boy] 

Ric Flair - YOU NO GOOD CHEAT, YOU'D BETTER GET THAT STAR OR The NATURE BOY'S GONNA BE ALL OVER YOU

[Meanwhile Over At Where Marge Is At She Continues To Wait For Her Turn To Start When All Of A Sudden Leo Who Transformed Into A Spring Drops Down Right Infront Of Her As Leo Turns Back To Normal] 

Leo - Hi Marge

Marge Simpson - Leo, Don't Tell Me You Used That Same Candy Ric Used A Few Turns Ago

Leo - Sure Did, So I Suggest You Can Say Goodbye At Your Chance Of Getting That Star 

[Just Then A Dice Block Appears Over Leo As He Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A One]

Leo - What, A One.. Aw Man

[So Leo Only Moves Forward One Space & Ends Up Landing On A Red Space Causing Him To Lose 3 Coins]

Leo - OH COME ON

[While Leo Continues To Pout In Anger, It Was Now Dukey's Turn To Take A Turn As The Dice Block Appears Over Him, Dukey Then Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 4, Before He Could Reach The 1st Space He Confronts A Turnoff As He Proceeds To Turn Right Causing Him To Confront The Arrow Spinner, With A Deep Breath He Makes A Hige Leap & Lands In The Middle Stopping The Spinner On The Up Arrow, So Dukey Goes Up & Walks Pass Two Spaces Before Hitting A Fork In The Head, Dukey Decides To Right & Takes 2 More Spaces Forward As He Stops On A Red Space Losing Three Coins As Well]

Dukey - Oh Well, At Least It's Better Than Being Blown Up

[With Dukey's Turn Rapped Up For Now, It Would Be Ric's Turn Once Again As The Next Dice Block Appears Over Him, As For Ric He Began To Rub His Hands Together For Luck Hoping To Get A Good Number, Then He Makes His Go & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 3, So With That Ric Moves Foward Passing The 1st Of 3 Spaces Before Making A Quick Stop Pass The Pick-Up Candy Space Picking Up A Piece Of Thrice Candy]

"Ric Got Thrice Candy"

[With That Out Of The Way Ric Moves 2 Spaces More & Stops On A Blue Space Giving Him 3 Additional Coins In The Process]

Ric Flair - Wooo!

[So With Ric Finishing Up His Turn We Finally Come To Marge Who Was Waiting Very Paitently For Her Turn To Come]

Marge Simpson - Okay, It's Finally My Turn... Time For Me To Get A Star

[Just Then A Dice Block Appears Above Her As She Proceeds To Hit It Rolling A 8, So Marge Began To Go Foward Pass The 1st 5 Spaces Before Stopping At The Star Space Where Chris Was There]

Chris McLean - Hey Hey Marge, You Finally Made It To The Star Space & I'm Glad You Made It In One Piece Too

Marge Simpson - Why Thank You

Chris McLean - So Do You Have At Least 20 Coins For A Star

Marge Simpson - Oh, That's Right

[So Marge Digs Into Her Pockets & Pulls Out Her 20 Coins As She Gives Them To Chris]

Marge Simpson - I Hope That's Enough 

Chris McLean - What Are Your Ears Clogged Or Something, 20 Coins Is So Enough.. & To Prove It Take This Star In Exchange 

[So Chris Pulls Out A Star & Tosses It Over To Marge Who Grabs It, Then Marge With Excitment Building Up Inside Her Started To Realize How Bright The Star Is]

Marge Simpson - WOW, I Had No Idea How Bright This Star Is, Thank You So Much Chris

[Suddenly Marge Realized That Chris Wasn't There, Instead The Star Craft Was Relocated On A Blue Space Which Was Just To The Right Of The Starting Area] 

Chris McLean - Sorry Marge, I've Seem To Have Relocated The Star Space Too Soon, But If you Want To Thank Me Some More Then I Suggest Coming Back Here Again

[With That Said Marge Moves Forward 3 More Spaces Stopping On A Blue Space Earning Herself 3 Coins]

Marge Simpson - My 1st Star & 3 More Coins To Boot, What A Turn This Has Been

[So With Marge's Turn Complete All 4 Panels Huddle Up Again This Time Showing Two Red Panels On The Left & Two Blue Panels On The Right Signaling A 2 On 2 Minigame]

Chris McLean - Aw Nice, It's Time For A 2 On 2 Minigame, Let's Do This Thing

[So Chris Activates The Teleporter & Teleports Himself & The 4 Players Off The Island Once More As They All Reappear In The Wood Chopping Zone With Each Team Standing By A Pile Of Logs] 

Leo - Woah, Look At All These Logs. I Wonder What Their Here For

Marge Simpson - Beats Me I Haven't Got A Clue 

Chris McLean - But I Do

[Just Then Chris Would Make The Scene While Dressed As Some Sort of Lumberjack Bringing Forth The Attention Of Leo, Marge, Ric, & Dukey]

Chris McLean - What Do You Guys Think

[Suddenly All 4 Of The Players Began To Snicker A Little Bit Noticing The Funny Outfit Chris Was Wearing]

Chris McLean - Hey, What's So Funny

Marge Simpson - He He I'm Sorry Chris, But That Outfit.. Well

Leo - YOU LOOK COMPLETLEY STUPID IN THAT OUTFIT HA HA HA HA

Chris McLean - Oh So That's It Is It.. Well I'm Sure Your Also Aware That Lumberjacks That Look Stupid Carry A Powerful Axe 

[Just Then Chris Pulls Out A Huge Axe Causing All 4 Players To Immediantly Stop Laughing Especially Leo Who Ended Up Having A Scared Look On His Face]

Chris McLean - That's Much Better, Now Listen Speaking Of An Axe I Almost Forgot, Ric & Dukey Think Fast 

[Chris Suddenly Pulls Out A 2nd Axe & Tosses Each Of Them To Both Ric & Dukey Who Catches Them With No Problem]

Dukey - Why Do We Need Axe's For

Chris McLean - Well How Else Are We Gonna Play Log Jam, By Using Knifes, Na Ah I Don't Think So

Ric Flair - Log Jam Huh, & How Exactly Does This Work

Chris McLean - Well Let Me Put It This Way, You 2 Teams Are Gonna Be Chopping Some Logs.. Now Ric & Dukey You Guys Are Gonna Be Doing The Chopping While Your Partners Marge & Leo Will Pass The Logs To You, & Whichevee Team Chops The Most Logs At The End Of 30 Seconds Will Win 10 Coins A Piece.. You Guys Think You Can Handle This

[Instead Of Answering Chris They Show Him By Getting Themselves Into Positions Showing That Their Ready To Go] 

Chris McLean - Hmm I Guess So, All Right Let's Get The Game Going , Ready..Set... CHOP

[With That The Game Was Underway As Marge & Leo Begin Grabbing A Log One At A Time While Their Partners Aka Ric & Dukey Started Chopping Each Log]

Ric Flair - Keep Those Logs Coming Women, I Feel Like Chopping Them All To Their Knees

Marge Simpson - Uh Ric, If I May Recall Logs Don't Have Knees. Nor Do They Have Legs 

Ric Flair - Right, But Still Just Keep Those Logs Coming

[While Marge & Ric Kept Going, Dukey & Leo Were Trying Their Best Too Except Leo Was Having A Hard Time Carrying The Logs]

Leo - Geesh, How Come I Have To Carry The Logs

Dukey - For Some Reason I Don't Know, But I Do Know Is That You Better Speed It Up If We're Going To Win This Game, NOW COME ON

[So With That Leo Continues To Work Hard On Passing Each Log While Does His Part & Chops Each Log As Both Teams Continue Doing Their Respective Jobs Until Finally Chris Comes In & Blows His Whistle]

Chris McLean - TIME'S UP, Put Down The Axes & Stop The Pssing

[Both Dukey & Ric Stopped Chopping & Immediantly Drops Their Axes As Chris Walks Up To 2 Seperate Piles Of Chopped Logs & Begins To Count Each Pile]

Chris McLean - Mmhmm, Mmhmm.. I Got The Results, Ric & Marge You Get Chopped A Total Of 22 Logs

Marge Simpson - 22, That's Not Too Bad

Ric Flair - You Can Say That Again Woooo!

Chris McLean - Dukey & Leo, As For The Both Of You.. Judging On The Efforts Of How Hard You Tried.. You've Guys Managed To Chop A Total Of... 16 Logs

Leo - WHAT Only 16

Dukey - Thanks A Lot Leo, If You Had Sped Up We Would've Won This Thing

Leo - Hey It's Not My Fault Those Logs Were Heavy

[While Leo & Dukey Continued To Argue With Each Other Chris Goes Over To Marge & Ric To Congratulate Them]

Chris McLean - Well You Guys, Looks Like You 2 Won This Minigame.. What Do You Have To Say About That

Marge Simpson - Well Actually I Don't Have A Lot To Say But I'm Really Happy Me & Ric Won This Minigame

Ric Flair - You Better Believe It Woman, Cause Now THE NATURE BOY IS ON A ROLL TONIGHT Wooooo!

Chris McLean - Right.. Okay Then I Guess There's Only One Thing To Do Now.. BACK TO McLEAN ISLAND

[So Chris Activates The Teleporter & Once More Telports Himself Ric, Marge, Leo, & Dukey Back To McLean Island To Begin Another Turn Of Predicaments & Chaos]

RESULTS

1st: Ric Flair (Stars: 1) (Coins: 50)

2nd: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 22)

3rd: Marge Simpson (Stars: 1) (Coins: 48)

4th: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 20)

[Later On Back At McLean Island Just Like The Past 9 Turns All 4 Players Returned To Their Spaces They Were On As Each of Them Are Getting Set For What's Gonna Happen Next]

"BEGIN TURN 10"

[With That Leo Gets Set To Get Back In The Game As A Dice Block Appears Over Him]

Leo - Marge Might've Got Lucky With That Star, But There's No Way She's Gonna Get The Next One & That Goes Double For Ric & Dukey

[Leo Goes & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 7, So Leo Goes Ahead & Walks 7 Spaces Foward Stopping On A Blue Space Earning Him 3 More Coins] 

Leo - All Right

[With Leo's Turn Complete It Would Now Be Dukey's Turn Again As The Next Dice Block Appears Over Him, So Dukey Goes Ahead & Hits It Rolling A 2, Dukey Began To Move Forward & Stops Right Next To The Candy Store]

Dukey - Hmm, I Haven't Been To The Candy Store For A While & I've Got A Lot Of Coins.. Ah Why Not I Guess I Could Buy A Piece Of Candy Right Now

[Making Up His Mind Dukey Enters The Candy Store & Walks Up To The Counter Where A Certain Chef Hatchet Would Be There Waiting]

Chef Hatchet - Finally A Customer, Do You Know How Long I've Been Waiting For Someone To Come In Here

Dukey - Uhh.. No, I'm Actually Here To Pick Up Some Candy Real Quick

Chef Hatchet - Fine, At Least I Can Finally Get Rid Of Some More Candy.. So What Do You Want This Time

[Dukey Starts To Think For A Moment As He Begins To Look Over All The Candy That's Around Him] 

Dukey - I Guess I'll Have To Take Some Of That Slowgo Candy

Chef Hatchet - Slowgo Candy, Right 

[So Chef Goes To The Counter & Grabs A Piece Of Slowgo Candy & Places It On The Counter]

Chef Hatchet - Okay Kid, That'll Be Worth 15 Of Your Coins 

Dukey - 15 Coins, Got It

[Dukey Goes Ahead & Pulls Out 15 Coins From His Pocket & Places It On The Counter Then Grabs The Slowgo Candy As Well]

"Dukey Got Slowgo Candy"

Dukey - Nice, That's Again Chef 

Chef Hatchet - Yeah Yeah, Now Get Going & Please Don't Keep Me Waiting So Long Again, Got That

Dukey - R-right, I'll Try To Remember That

[After Getting What He Needs Dukey Exits The Candy Store & Manages To Walk Pass The 1st Of 2 Spaces Before Coming At A Turnoff, So Dukey Chooses To Keep Going Straight As He Moves 1 More Space Stopping On A Blue Space Earning Himself 3 Coins] 

Dukey - Cool, 3 More Coins For Me

[With Dukey's Turn Complete It Would Now Be Ric's Turn As He Pulls Out His Thrice Candy & Eats It Up Causing Three Dice Blocks To Appear At The Same Time]

Ric Flair - Three Sets Of Dice, Three Times The Chance Of Me Making It To The Star, Wooo!

[So Ric Goes & Hits All 3 Of Them With The 1st One Being A 2, The 2nd Being A 5, & The 3rd One Being A 3, Making The Combined Roll Total Up To 10 With That Ric Began To Move Walking Pass The 1st Of Those 10 Space As He Comes Across The Turnoff & Decides To Go Right Leading Him To Face The Arrow Spinner Again, So Ric Makes A Leap & Lands In The Middle Stopping The Light On The Up Arrow, So Ric Goes Up Passing 2 More Spaces As He Hits A Fork In The Road, Ric Then Decides To Go Left As He Walks 4 More Spaces Forward Before Passing A Pick Up Candy Space Picking Up A Bloway Candy]

"Ric Got Bloway Candy"

[With that Ric Continues Another Space Forward Before Going Down The Red Pipe In Front Of Him While Popping Out Of The Green One, After That He Moves One More Space Forward Before Stopping On A Blue Space Picking Up An Additional 3 Coins]

Ric Flair - Woooo!

[With Ric's Turn Complete It Would Now Be Marge's Turn As The Next Dice Block Appears Abover Her, So Marge Goes Ahead & Hits The Dice Block Rolling A 1, Before Marge Could Reach The 1st Space She Passes The Pick Up Candy But Before She Could Pick Up A Piece Of Candy She Notices Something]

Marge Simpson - Wait A Second, I've Already Got 3 Pieces Of Candy.. Oh Well I Suppose I Should Toss One Out 

[So Marge Began To Think For A Moment & Decides To Toss Out The Bloway Candy In Exchange For Springo Candy]

"Marge Tossed Out Bloway Candy For Springo Candy" 

[With That Situation Taken Cared Of Marge Moves One Space Landing On A Blue Space As Well Earning Her Three Coins, Meanwhile All 4 Of The Panels Huddled Up Together With All of Them Showing The Color Blue Signaling A 4 Player Mini Game]

Chris McLean - It's Unanimous, Time For A 4 Player Minigame 

[So Chris Once Again Sets Up His Handy Dandy Teleporter & Teleports Himself & The 4 Players Off McLean Island Then They All Reappear High In The Sky Where In Front Of Them Their Are Some Platforms In Front Of Them]

Dukey - What The, How Did We Get All The Way Up Here

Marge Simpson - You Think This Could Be A Part Of This Minigame

Chris McLean - Your Really Catching On Marge, & Your Right Us Being In The Sky Is A Reason For What Our Next Minigame

Ric Flair - Hold Up Let Me Guess, I Bet It's A Game Where We Have To Jump From Platform To Platform & Be The 1st One To Reach The Finish Line 1st Right

Chris McLean - WOW, He's Right.. Thanks For Saving Me The Explaining Part.. So Yeah What Ric Just Said Is Pretty Much It.. Oh But What I Should Mention Is That If You Fall Of The Platform Your Automatically Out Of The Game So Be Careful 

Dukey - Will Do

Chris McLean - Good, Now Everybody Into Position & When I Say Go You Start Jumping

[So All 4 Players Make Their Stands & Position Themselves In Front Of The Platforms]

Leo - Ready To Lose Guys

Dukey - Not Today Small Fry

Leo - WHAT WAS THAT 

Ric Flair - Just Ignore Him Kid, But Like He Said Were Not Going To Lose This Thing, Cause I'm Gonna Be The One To Win It All Woooo! 

Chris McLean - On Your Mark, Get Set... GO

[Chris Fires His Starting Pistol & All 4 Players Were Off Jumping From Platform To Platform & It Seemed Like They Were All Doing Fine So Far That Is Until Marge Accidently Slips & Begins To Scream As She Plunges To The Ground Below]

Dukey - There Goes Marge 

[So Far Ric Looked Like He Has The Lead But Suddenly Leo Comes In & Cuts In Front Of Him]

Leo - HA, See Ya Later Loser Boy 

Ric Flair - OH YEAH

[With That Ric Starts To Catch Up & Not Only Cuts In Front Of Leo But He Also Trips Leo Up Causing Him To Fall As Well] 

Dukey - Oh Ric, That Was Some Dirty Trick Right There

Ric Flair - They Don't Call Me The Dirtiest Player In The Game For Nothing 

[So Both Ric & Dukey Continued Jumping Really Hard To The Remaining Platforms, & By The Time They See The Goal They Both Make A Huge Leap & They Both Manage To Land On The Platform Safely With Ric Landing First One Second Before Dukey]

Ric Flair - HA I MADE IT FIRST I WIN AGAIN, Wooooooo!

Dukey - Aw Man, I Was This Close Too

[Just Then Chris Comes In On His Jetpack Confronting Both Dukey & The Winning Ric] 

Chris McLean - Awesome Jumping Their Guys, & Ric Dude That's Two Minigames In A Row You've Won.. I Think You Might Be On To Something

Ric Flair - I Guess You Could Say That 

Dukey - Hey Wait I Just Remembered, Marge & Leo Fell Off The Platform A Little While Back, Are They All Right 

Chris McLean - Relax Dude, It's Like I Said They've Been Automatically Transported Back To McLean Island Safe & Sound.. You Know What Now That I Think About It.. I Think It's Time We Head Back There Wouldn't You Say

Dukey - Yeah, Anything To Get Back On Solid Ground 

[So With That Chris Fires Up The Teleporter & Teleports Himself Along With Ric, & Dukey Back To The Island Where Leo & Marge Are There Waiting For Them]

RESULTS

1st: Ric Flair (Stars: 1) (Coins: 63)

2nd: Leo (Stars: 1) (Coins: 25) 

3rd: Marge Simpson (Stars: 1) (Coins: 23)

4th: Dukey (Stars: 0) (Coins: 36)

"GAME CONTINUES IN PART 4" 

[Quick Note - Finally After Almost Two Months Of Working On This Part 3 Is Finished At Last, & It Looks Like Ric Has Picked Up The Lead At This Point.. Hey Listen I've Decided That Just For A While I'm Gonna Put This Story On Hold So I Can Have Time To Work On My Other Fanfics But I Won't Abandon This For Good, Cause When I Do Get Back On This Will Be Starting Another 5 Turns On McLean Island & Who Knows What Could Happen Next, So Until The Next Time Do This Which Might Not Be For A While Just Keeping On Reading & Reviewing Thank You Very Much]


End file.
